To Dare or Not to Dare
by Rae1
Summary: Taisuke. Daisuke gets stuck in a game of dare, and only his idol can help him out. Will pretending to be a couple affect how they think of each other? It will change how they are viewed by the rest of the world.
1. A new twist on an old game

Going dubbed, because I don't know any Japanese names, besides Yoko Ono, and the Digimon characters GOCC GOCC 5 15 2001-10-16T14:55:00Z 2001-11-01T16:44:00Z 5 2176 12407 GOCC 103 24 15236 9.4402 

Author: Rae

Title: To Dare, or Not To Dare

Dedicated to: Pilot02

A new twist to an old game

Carl Flowers looked at the rest of the soccer team, his brown eyes excited. "Did you guys hear?" They looked at him, eleven teenage boys from Varsity. Tai and Davis glanced at him momentarily, before resuming their thumb war. "Steve Masters, from the starting Varsity line-up came out today at practices."

"What?" There were general cries of confusion, denial, and curiosity. The tanned duo looked up from their competition, both snagged by the gossip spreading throughout the living room. They were attending a sleepover held by one of the goalies.

"Seriously, guys! One of my buds on the team called me a few minutes ago, and said that he admitted that he was gay to his whole team. They're going to hold a meeting about what action should be taken, but they can't afford to take him off the team if they want a winning season."

"Wow." Bob Zanderhoff shook his head. "Isn't Steve one of the guys that got his ass kicked when they tried to beat up Takaishi when he came out?" Several heads around the room nodded. "His little brute squad isn't going to like that. They'll cause trouble for him on the team, at least."

"They better not. With all the backing that TK has, he's not likely to let a fellow teammate, even a former enemy, get the crap he did. He quit voluntarily, and he'll make sure that Steve gets the same rights, despite their past history. He's not the kind to hold a grudge." Tai looked at them each in turn, letting them know where he stood.

Carl grinned. "Don't worry too much. A lot of the guys from the basketball team are here, too, so you can take your aggression out on any jerks on the field." They all laughed, knowing that Tai Kamiya was as likely to take out his aggression on a teammate, as he was a competitor.

Mark Butress walked in, carrying two 2-liters, and a bag of cups. "Here, guys. Refreshements." They scrambled to their feet, trying to get in line for the pop of their choice. Davis elbowed his way to the front, only to be pushed aside by Tai.

"Stop cutting, Motomiya." The brunette took his cup, and left the redhead glaring after him. "So, Mark, what's on the list for entertainment tonight?"

The goalie grinned. "In honor of Steve, I have a game to play. Since most of us here support the gay right's activist on campus, I thought it only fitting that we play this little version of Truth or Dare that was sent to me via Steve himself."

They looked at him in apprehension, fourteen pairs of eyes waiting. "I don't think I want to know." Wayne Keller, another goalie, put his cup down slowly, and started backing out of the room.

"Get back here, Keller. It's not that bad." Mark rolled his eyes. "It's basically like playing T or D, but it takes less time, because the questions are set, and so are the dares. You can only answer one of three questions, or do one of three things. Eventually, you may have answered three questions, and done three things, or we can set a certain number per person."

"I think that one question and one dare per person sounds reasonable." Bob looked around for support, and received a few uncertain nods. "What are the questions and dares?"

"Question one: If you had a choice, would you rather screw Matt Ishida, or Mimi Takaiwa? No offense, Tai." Mark held up his hands defensively when the soccer star glared at him. "Two: Would you willingly make out with any of the guys in this room, without a material, or cash, reward, and who? And three: Have you ever had a wet dream about another guy?"

"Yuck! Dude!" They all turned to Lester Grable, the third string goalie. "I really don't want to hear about your wet dreams! That's just wrong, man!"

"Whatever, Lester. The dares are as follow, and depend entirely on the person giving the bet. Kiss one of your teammates, make out with one of your teammates, or pretend for two days at school that you're dating one of your teammates, but without telling anyone that it's only a dare." No one raised any objections, and Mark's grin widened. 

"You get to go first, Butress."

"Dare. Just beware that kiss, when classified by Steve, had to be open-mouthed, preferably with tongue."

"Pick your victim." Carl looked at him with a smirk.

"Fine. You." He chuckled at the horrified expression on his face. "Just because you won't make the dare that bad if you're stuck on the other end."

Carl laughed. "That's just really not fair. If everyone cops out this way, this could be a short-lived game, indeed. Kiss." There were snickers as Mark approached his teammate. Most of them turned away when he leaned into his teammate. Tai and Davis, as well as Bob and another watched, making sure that they followed through on the dare.

When they pulled back from each other, Carl excused himself from the group for a moment, and Mark popped in three pieces of extra strength mint gum. "Okay. Lester, our little newbie."

"Truth?" The small teen frowned, trying to think of the least punishing course.

"Who would you rather screw: Matt, or Mimi?" He smiled glad to be off the hook.

"Mimi, of course. She's so pretty, and sweet." His expression was dreamy, eliciting more snickers from the group at large. "Davis."

"Truth." He snapped his goggles on his head at a jaunty angle, raising his chin.

"Who would you rather...be with: Matt, or Mimi?" He smiled at his friend and comrade. 

"Matt." There was a shocked silence. He shrugged innocently, taking a sip of his pop. "He has better hair." There was a relieved sigh from most of the group.

"Wait. Before you call on someone else, let's try something different. We'll place each of the truths and dares in a jar, and our names in another, and draw at random, the last name drawn being the one to go next, as well as the victim for the person that drew there name. Everyone write your name on two pieces, so that we can play two rounds."

Mark passed out paper and pencils, and then sat a jar in the middle of the coffee table, where everyone could reach it. Carl came back in, and sat down across the room from him. When all the names were in, Davis drew one out, as well as his challenge.

He unfolded the paper as his team waited impatiently. The first was the dare. "Pretend to date _______ for two days at school, without telling anyone the truth." He set it down on the table, and looked at the other sheet.

They tried to look over his shoulder, but he folded it before anyone could look. "Who is it?" Bob asked him, sitting on his left.

He swallowed before answering. With dark brown eyes, he looked up at his idle and hero. "Tai." The group laughed and snickered. He simply put the papers in his pocket, and stood up. "I have to go guys. I said I couldn't stay all night. I have an eight o'clock curfew."

"That's right. Sorry, Davis. I forgot you told me that. You're going to be late, do you want me to call your mom?" Mark stood up, prepared to walk him to the door.

"Don't worry about it. I've been late before. It's only half an hour. The worse she'll do is ground me." He smiled broadly.

"You're driving him home, right Tai?" Mark turned to the brunette, who nodded wordlessly, following his friends silently to the door. "See you two later." There was a mocking humor in his voice as they shut the door behind them.

How to announce what isn't true

They walked in silence to the car, the tension between them thickening with every step. Tai unlocked the doors, and slipped into the driver's seat. Davis climbed in beside him and buckled his safety belt. The engine started, and music poured out of the radio.

As they started toward the other end of town, where the Motomiya's lived, Davis glanced at his idol and friend. "Sorry, man." Brown eyes glanced at him for a moment, before the older teen smiled.

"Don't worry about it. There's not much either of us could do, without chickening out."

"Not going to happen." Davis chuckled slightly. "Both the bad and good thing about having the same stubbornness: we don't give up. At least I didn't get stuck with Lester." 

"Yeah." Lester Grable was a short, stocky young man with a bad case of acne, and a body odor problem. "Poor Lester. I wonder what his dare will be. Could you imagine his face if he got stuck dating Mark, or Carl?"

The redhead burst out laughing. "Poor Carl. I think he nearly choked when he kissed Mark." He laughed again, and then looked at Tai. "What are we going to do, man? I'm not worried so much about the people we go to school with, since Mark and TK, both stars on the basketball team, have come out, there's not much of a group against them."

"True. And our friends will stand by us. It's only for two days." The brunette pointed out, changing the radio station.

"What exactly are we supposed to do? Kiss in the hallways, sneak off for pretend make out sessions? Write our names together on the boards?" Tai laughed.

"I don't know. I guess we could ask someone what a couple should do if they wanted their relationship as public as possible."

"As in: we're going to have to do this, why not go all the way?" They grinned at each other. "Okay. So we'll do all the things that couples do when they want the world to know."

"Right." They let the music take over for a couple of minutes, before Tai glanced over. "Do you have any idea what that is?"

Davis gave him a look that seemed to question his intelligence, and then grinned sheepishly. "Not a clue. I can ask Jun. She knows enough about embarrassing herself in public, it should be easy to find something from her."

"I'll ask Kari. She and Matt did the whole smooch thing when they went out."

He shuddered as he remembered it.

"Doesn't it bother you that your best friend went out with your sister, the girl you once thought you were in love with, and Mimi?" 

"Not really. He treated them all very well, considering Sora treated him like an object, Kari acted like a little kid all the time, and Mimi is still trying to squeeze every last ounce of life out of him. Personally, I think he should go out with Yolei."

Davis smiled. "They have one major thing in common: they both think Matt's the greatest."

"Actually, I was going to say that they've both gone out with Kari, but that works, too."

"Well, yeah. I'm glad to see that Kari's happy with Izzy. I was worried for a time that they wouldn't hook up, despite the fact that they make up excuses to talk to one another."

Tai glanced at him again, braking for a red light. "Since when?"

"Man, you didn't know?" Davis looked at his stunned expression and shook his head. "Right after Matt started dating Mimi, they went out on the excuse of being a comfort to the other. In truth, neither of them really cared for their exes, but they wanted a reason to meet. Izzy asked her out, and the rest is history."

"Hm." Tai bit his bottom lip, frowning as the cars passed on the cross street. "I guess they have been together quite a bit lately. I just thought that he was tutoring her, or something."

"And they say I'm not observant." The brunette punched his arm playfully, and then turned onto a side street. Several seconds later, he stopped the car in front of Davis' apartment building. "I'll call you on Sunday if I have something. He said two school days, so I'm assuming we don't start until Monday morning."

"Sure. I'll talk to Kari, see what advice she has. Remember, though, that no-one is supposed to know, so be careful how you ask." Light brown eyes looked at him pointedly.

"I will, Tai. Don't worry. I can handle Jun. I have been for years." One dark brown eye disappeared for a second as he winked. With a broad grin, he spoke in a fake, high-pitched voice. "And I'll be handling you soon, lover."

Tai rolled his eyes. "I'll see you later, Davis." The redhead backed away from the car, and watched as his idol drove away.

_______________

"What's up, squirt?" Jun looked at him over the top of a romance novel, her brows drawn together questioningly. Davis sat cross-legged on the floor of her bedroom, his head resting tiredly against her mattress.

In a voice lined with fatigue, he told her the truth. "I have to pretend to be dating Tai on Monday and Tuesday, as part of a stupid bet."

She patted his head gently, rolling to her stomach and pushing the book aside. "That sounds bad. How's Tai taking the bet?"

"He's all gung-ho, typical Tai. He wouldn't back down if they told him that sex was part of the bargain, whether he was gay or not." He patting stopped, then turned into a smoothing of his hair.

"And how are you taking it?" He looked up at her, his dark chocolate eyes sad and drained. "That bad, huh?"

"I'd like to see life get anymore difficult than it is at this moment. It's bad enough that he's my friend, and my hero. Now the bounds of our relationship our going to change, whether he's aware of it, or not. Things won't be the same between us on Wednesday, like they were Friday."

"Sorry, Davis. I guess this means that you'll tell him? Sit down and have that long over-due chat with him?" He shook his head, pressing his forehead into her bed. 

"I don't think I can. He's going to go on like normal, totally oblivious to what exactly has happened, and I'm going to be stuck paying the price." He sighed, bringing his left hand up to rub his temple. "Why are things so complicated?"

"Because you weren't honest with yourself, and with him, years ago. If you had told him before, you wouldn't have to worry about Monday, or Tuesday, or Wednesday. You would already know the parameters of your relationship." She rolled onto her back, twining the fingers of both hands over her abdomen.

"I wish I had followed your advice before. Now, it's too late. Two days, and we fake a romance for the world. In four days, my world is over." He let himself fall to his back, dropping his hands to lie by his sides. "So, what wonderfully horrible things should we do to fool the world?"

She leaned up on an elbow, and grinned at him, her eyes devilish. He simply raised an eyebrow and groaned.

____________

"Hey, Tai." TK and Kari sat at the dining room table, looking over textbooks. Izzy and Cody sat on the opposite side. "What's up, big brother? You look miserable."

"Nothing much, Kari." He glanced at her with a reassuring smile, and then looked over their friends. "Actually, I need some advice. On Monday, me and my significant other of the moment have to show the world that we're an item. What is the most obvious and flamboyant sign that two people are dating?

"Kissing on the front steps." TK grinned at him, before winking at his boyfriend. Cody smiled shyly, blushing.

"Making out by the lockers." The slim brunette added. Kari covered her mouth to hide her smile, and Izzy smirked, looking at his girlfriend. TK just looked into green eyes with a suggestive look.

"Thanks, guys. That's a lot of help." He shook his head with a smile, and went into his room, shutting the door behind him. He doubted that Davis would be in for a knockout, drag out, make out session in front of the entire school.


	2. There isn't a line to cross

Tai knocked on the door, then waited for someone to answer GOCC GOCC 2 6 2001-10-16T15:09:00Z 2001-10-16T15:15:00Z 5 2256 12861 GOCC 107 25 15794 9.4402 

There isn't a line to cross

Tai knocked on the door, and then waited for someone to answer. He had debated whether or not to meet up with Davis before Monday to go over their plan. In the end, he had decided that it might be better to get their stories straight, just in case.

The wood swung open, and the green gaze of Jun Motomiya met him. Her coloring was similar to their parents, leaving Davis as the odd one out. "Hi, Tai. Come on in." She held the door wider, and smiled at him.

"Hello, Jun. Is he in his room?" She nodded, turning to her back to him to go into the living room. 

"Our parents our out, so you can skip the formalities. He's playing some video game and grumbling about something." He smiled at her as she sat down on the couch and began to file her nails, giving her attention to some television drama.

"Thanks." She waved at him, and he took his cue to go to Davis' room at the back of the apartment. The door was slightly ajar, allowing the sound effects of the game to filter into the hallway. He entered, shutting the door completely behind him. Normally, the door had to stay open when their parents were home, just in case Davis was up to trouble.

However, the boy in question was lying on his stomach, and pounding the keys of his controller in a vain attempt to win his newest opponent. On the screen, his character missed, resulting in his nemesis to hit him. Death music tolled from the speakers as blood oozed down the screen.

"Damn!" Davis dropped the controller, and hit his head on the floor in frustration. "Bloody hell, man. Four times in a row." He complained against the carpet.

"That's harsh." The redhead flipped onto his back in surprise, hitting his head against the play station that had defeated him yet again. "Hi." Tai grinned, holding his hands up in a sign of peace. "I just came to talk."

Davis gave him a dubious look, then grinned back. "Hey, Tai. Tell you what, you can talk and beat this game while I finish the project I started for tomorrow."

They traded places, Tai sitting on the floor while Davis moved to his desk. The brunette picked up the controller, and restarted the level that Davis had lost. "Project? I don't think I like the sound of that."

"You probably won't appreciate the outcome either, but suffer. It's a brilliant idea that I came up with, and I think it's a good one. We're going to go all out with this thing, right?" Tai nodded. "Then my plan is definitely good, just you wait."

"Okay, Davis. Whatever you say." He played the game while Davis fiddled around with his 'project'. After several moments without communication, he told him what he'd accomplished so far. "I spoke with TK."

The younger teen looked up. "Really? So did I. What did you guys talk about?" He pulled a set of markers out of a drawer and took the cap of the blue.

"Nothing much. I asked him what he thought would be the biggest display of affection in public."

The red replaced the blue. "What did he say?"

"Kissing on the front steps of school." Dark brown eyes glanced at the teen on the floor, but their owner kept silent. "Cody told me that making out in front of the lockers was a bigger thing."

"Really?" He swallowed, glad that his voice didn't sound as breathless as he felt. When Tai didn't respond, he turned back to his desk. "I had a couple of questions to ask him, too. I figured, since we're going all out, and acting as if we're really into each other, it might have to include a kiss." He waited for a moment.

Tai took up the slack. "That makes sense. If we don't touch each other, someone's going to catch on quickly, and muck the whole thing."

"That's what I thought." He felt relieved, grateful that he hadn't overstepped himself. "Anyway, I asked TK what it's like to kiss another guy."

The game was paused, and Tai rolled to his side. "What did he say?"

Davis shrugged. "He said that it's basically like kissing a girl, except that you have to reset your mind. If you don't want to kiss a guy, simply because he's a guy, then you'll probably be disgusted. If you don't' really care who you're kissing, or if you can push the stigma aside, then it's nothing."

"That's cool. That means we can just wing it tomorrow, instead of trying to practice being an item. Here." Davis looked at him in time to catch the small package thrown at him. "It's gum, so we end up chewing the same thing. That way, we don't end up grossing ourselves out by mixing wintergreen with cherry, or something."

"Good thinking." He put the gum to the side, and picked up the orange marker. "Anyway, TK also said that instead of making out in front of the lockers, or kissing in front of the building, a couple could start kissing in the middle of the hall. That way, they'd get the attention of anyone that tried to pass by them."

Tai laughed, eliciting an answering chuckle from Davis. "I wonder if he'll put two and two together. I ask about how to announce a relationship, and you ask what it's like to kiss a guy. If no-one else catches on quickly, at least he'll be there to point it out."

"Yeah." He exchanged the orange for the yellow.

"What are you doing?" He rose to a sitting position, and tried to peer on top of the desk. 

"You'll see when I'm done." His smile was secretive, his eyes anticipatory. "I'm almost done. Beat that level and save it, and I'll show you."

Tai turned back to the game, leaving Davis to his work. A few minutes later, both the television and play station were off, and he was rising to his feet. "So, what is it?"

Davis held his prize to his chest protectively. "Tomorrow, we're going to be the most sickeningly sweet couple the world has ever seen. Look at this." He held up a white T-shirt, and turned it so Tai could read the front. 'LOVER' was written in blue, red, orange, and yellow in a flame-like pattern.

"That's cute. The point?" In answer, Davis tossed him that shirt, and then held up the second, again, so that Tai could read the front. The word 'BOY' was also on fire. "Matching shirts? 'LOVER BOY?' You are so asking to get our asses kicked."

"Nobody would dare. And, there's more. Read the back." With a resigned sigh, Tai held the shirt away from him. 'Property of Davis'. He looked at it for a moment, and then burst out laughing. "That's what I thought, too. What a fashion statement."

He held out the back of his shirt to Tai. 'Property of Tai'. The sound of laughter increased, until they were both nearly in tears of mirth. "Gods, Davis. If that doesn't let the school know what's up, nothing will. We'll be the topic of every conversation within five minutes of entering the school."

"That was kind of the point, Tai. I figured that this would save us some time and effort." The brunette wiped his eyes. "So, what else have you come up with?"

"Actually, I really wasn't certain if my other plan would work before, but I think it will fit now. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a plastic baggie. It contained two orange tubes. Davis looked at it curiously. "Hair dye. Matching outfits, matching hair. We can kiss on the front steps, and in the hallway on our way to make out in the bathrooms."

"That's the other thing TK said. He said that kissing a guy was like kissing a girl, until you started making out with him. Then the differences became very noticeable." He frowned at his idol.

"Are you scared that you can't pull this off tomorrow? Is that what you're trying to tell me?" Tai's gaze was challenging, causing Davis to pull himself up into a defiant posture. 

"The next two days are going to be a piece of cake for me. My only concern was that you'd be weirded out, and we couldn't be friends the way we are now."

"Don't worry, Davis. On Wednesday, nothing will have changed. It will be the same as always." That's what he was afraid of. Tai smiled in reassurance, and Davis answered with a small, forced grin.

Sideshow freaks: the kissing twins

By eight the following morning they could have passed for twins. They looked the same from head to two, except for Davis' darker tan and eyes, and the paint spot on Tai's sneaker. 

Brown eyes glanced at the teen sitting next to him, and Tai grinned. "Orange is not your color." He smirked at his friend, laughing when Davis glared at him.

"It's not yours, either, Lover." Tai's grin only widened as he opened the car door and got out. They had arrived early to avoid the morning rush. They had several minutes before most of the students began arriving. "Ready?"

"Of course. This is going to be fun." Davis shut his door, and looked over the top of the car at the older boy. "Sorry, but this is the biggest thing I've done in years. Painting the principal's car lime-green doesn't even begin to compare."

That earned him a grin. "Then by all means, let's have some fun." He popped a piece of gum into his mouth, and pushed away from the car. "Come on. We have a presentation to begin." 

Tai put a piece of gum into his mouth and followed the 'Property of Tai' on Davis' back. "Your sister gave you the idea for the shirts, didn't she?"

"Yeah. It's pretty standard for Jun to make a fool of herself over a guy. Each girl in the Ishida Yamato fan club has a 'Property of Matt' shirt." They walked shoulder to shoulder, their strides even. 

An onlooker would look at them, and assume them to be brothers, or at the least, the best of friends. The buses pulled up as they passed the drive, and cars started to arrive in the parking lot. "There's going to be quite a crowd in a moment."

Tai's voice was nervous, and he had to swallow hard. "Just think, Tai. Two days, and a normal life. We can come clean, and no-one will remember it as anymore than a joke." Except Davis. In two days, his heart would be torn out, and he'd have to learn to go on without it.

"Two days." A lot could happen in forty-eight hours. Almost anything. The front courtyard began to fill with students as they reached the step. "Ready?"

"When you are." They reached the top of the steps, two young teens with bright orange hair and shirts that read 'LOVER BOY'. Tai grabbed Davis' hand, and pulled him to him, quickly crushing his mouth to the younger boys. There was an instant hush as the people around them saw them. When they were absolutely sure they had everyone's attention, Tai let his death grip on Davis loosen enough to open a door, and disappear into the shadowy depth.

"Oh, my god." Tai froze inside the doorway, as the first person to meet his gaze also happened to be his sister. "Tai?"

"Hi, Kari."  He grinned sheepishly at her.

"Hi, Kari." Davis echoed weekly beside him. Tai still held his hand, and students were coming in behind them. "See the show?"

She flicked her eyes from one to the next with a stunned expression. A slow nod was his only reply for a moment, before she threw herself into Tai. "I'm so happy for you, big brother!" She squeezed him tight, cutting off his air supply in her enthusiasm.

As his face turned red, he crushed Davis' hand, causing him to yelp. Kari pulled back quickly, and Tai inhaled sharply. "I can see that you're so happy you're trying to kill him." Davis pulled his hand back and rubbed the circulation back quickly.

"Sorry, Tai. "Her green eyes flicked to Davis. "Treat my brother well, Davis, or I won't let go when I hug you next." His eyes widened at the threat. He looked at Tai for support, and then realized that the students from outside were still staring at him.

"Don't worry, Kari. I'll take good care of him, I promise." He smiled sincerely, and grabbed the older boy's hand. "Let's go, Tai. Class will start soon.

"Course, dear." They both waved to Kari, and headed to their lockers, their shoulders straight and chins up. "Too close."

"You're telling me." They kept up the silly grins, only letting go of the other's hand to get into their separate lockers. "I'll walk you to class, babe, then go on to mine."

They slammed their lockers at the same time, and turned, reaching hands out again. Mark Butress, who smirked at them both, stopped them. "Hi, Tai. Hello, Davis. What's new?"

His question caused a silence as everyone in the vicinity waited for the answer. Davis looked at Tai with a smile, deferring the question to him silently. He managed to keep the trapped look out of his eyes. 

For his part, Tai looked relaxed and comfortable, as if he went around holding hands every day with the boy that used to idolize him to the point of obsession. "Davis has finally agreed to go out with me." As if it were an event that had been a long time in coming. 

A tug on his hands told Davis to move in closer, and Tai leaned down to kiss him again, this time a gentle peck. There were several sighs from the crowd, and one student even clapped. "Congratulations, you two." They turned to Steve Masters, who held out a hand to them.

"Thanks, Steve." Davis shook his hand first; glad to note that his palms weren't sweaty with anxiety. "Don't listen to him, though, or you'll think it's all his idea. Actually, I was the one to pick Tai to start with, not the other way around. He's the one that's stuck with me."

"I couldn't think of a better fate." Another tug, another kiss, this one more lingering than the last. When they pulled apart, Davis could feel his heart beating quickly, and couldn't stop the flush that invaded his cheeks. Tai grinned and squeezed his hand. "And now he's trying to pretend that he's shy."

Davis raised his eyebrow at that, taking it as a challenge. "Excuse me?" Tai looked at him, confused by his tone, unaware that he had insulted Davis. "I am not shy." Mark and Steve looked at each other with the same lost expressions. 

"Sorry. You're not shy." He apologized as if appeasing a spoiled child. 

"I am not shy." Davis glared at him, then pulled his away. Before Tai could ask him what was up, Davis had put his hands on either side of his face and drawn his face down, pressing their mouths together. Instead of the closed mouthed kisses of before, he opened his lips slightly, and pressed his tongue against Tai's mouth. The older boy complied, parting his own lips.

Davis' tongue delved in as Tai put his hands on the younger boy's hips, pulling their bodies together. They both had their eyes closed, oblivious to the world around them, completely lost in the onslaught of sensations.

Tan hands moved into Tai's hair, gripping his head for support as his hands wandered around Davis' back. 

"Let's see. Kissing in front of the school. Making out in front of the lockers. Matching clothes and hairstyles. Jeez, Cody. I think someone wants the world's attention. Do you think we should tell them that the bell has rang?"

"No. We'll let the new couple get caught by the principal and expelled from school for two days."

"At least their audience is gone, babe." They broke apart, staring at each other in shock as they realized that the hall was now deserted, except for another couple.

"I think that Tai liked your advice, Takeru." Tai and Davis continued to stare at each other in silence. "I don't think they want our company, honey."

Cody hooked his arm through TK's, and the two boys walked away, barely noticed by the orange-haired duo. Davis swallowed, resisting the urge to lick his lips, and sigh in ecstasy. Tai's eyes were wide, the iris' dilated in emotion, but whether from excitement, or shock, Davis couldn't tell.

"See you at lunch, Tai." Davis started to walk away, and realized that he had dropped his books. He walked back to Tai, and knelt down, picking up both set of books. He handed the other teen his, then walked stiffly away, leaving Tai alone in the hall.


	3. A performance would be a lie

For the rest of the morning, Davis was unable to concentrate GOCC GOCC 2 5 2001-10-16T15:16:00Z 2001-10-16T15:21:00Z 5 2401 13686 GOCC 114 27 16807 9.4402 

A performance would be a lie

For the rest of the morning, Davis was unable to concentrate. He didn't share any of his first three hours with Tai, and was glad of the fact. After his rash behavior earlier in the morning, he had to constantly tell himself that going home at lunch was not the answer. He was not a coward. He wouldn't back down from a dare.

Even if he was in danger of losing himself in the lie. The first kiss had been easy. A stage kiss with no emotion. The second was simply a peck, despite the tingle he had felt at Tai's tenderness. The third kiss, however, had seared him. He doubted he could look at his idol now without going up in flames, or feeling the pressure from his mouth, or wanting to do it again. He had enjoyed his role too much for comfort.

A fact that was easy to hide under his desk most of the morning. At lunch, though, he would have nothing to hide behind. His best hope was that no one would notice, least of all Tai.

"Earth to Davis." He jerked to attention at the sound of the teacher's voice. "Welcome back, Mr. Motomiya. Can you answer the question on the board for the rest of the class, please?" There was no way he could get up in front of the class.

"No!" She gasped at the sharpness of his reply.

"Fine, Davis. Since you weren't following along today, tomorrow you will do problems one through fifteen on the board for the class. Have them ready by the beginning of the hour. Class is excused." 

He stood up, and picked up his books. Nobody had said anything to him as yet, but he could feel most of his classmates looking at him throughout the period. He had felt uncomfortable, but had managed to hold his head high. He wasn't worried about Tai. The older holder of Courage could stand up to most anything. 

His only concern with Tai was that stupid kiss, but only time would tell. 

He entered the hall, and soon found Yolei attached to his side. "Davis, Davis, Davis. Why didn't you tell me? I'm the holder of Love, remember? I deserve to be told before the whole school spreads it around. I had to hear it from some girl in chemistry."

"Sorry, Yolei. It was rather sudden. We've been kind of moving quickly, and the announcement to our friends was overlooked." They reached his locker with no sign of Tai. He opened it, and shoved his books inside.

"Don't worry too much. I'm going to try to get the gang together for a party this weekend, in your honor." He choked on his gum, but she was gone before he could say anything. With a feeling of dread hidden behind his smile, he made his way to the cafeteria, and through the line.

Tray in hand, he looked to the table he normally occupied with his friends. No Tai. "Hey, babe." Two warm lips touched the skin behind his left ear, and his eyes half-closed in reflex.

"H-hi." He half-turned to face his orange-haired 'boyfriend'. Tai leaned in on the pretense of kissing his cheek.

"Nice touch this morning." It was a mocking growl as smiling lips touched the skin in front of his ear.

"Bite me, Tai." Dark brown met chocolate, and he felt the nip on his earlobe. He jerked in surprise, and swallowed hard. With a grin, Tai took his tray, and led him to the table where the others were waiting.

"What I don't understand is why you two didn't tell anyone." Mimi was complaining about their lack of thought towards their friends. She had a grip on Matt's arm, and the blonde was watching them closely. "We're your friends. We should have been the first ones to know, instead of half the school."

"Sorry about that, Mimi. I kind of got carried away this morning." Tai gave her a forlorn, apologetic look, and she swatted him gently on the hand with a shake of her head and a smile.

"He wasn't the only one that got carried away." TK looked at Davis with laughing blue eye. The dark-skinned one blushed as his friends laughed. "Cody timed them in the hall earlier."

The attention turned to the green eyed brunette. The fourteen-year-old blushed. "Three minutes and forty-three seconds." Shocked eyes returned to Davis and Tai, who were looking at each other.

Neither had realized how much time had passed, so shocked had they been. Davis' blush turned from pink to red, and even Tai had to look down at his tray in embarrassment. 

"No offense, I'm happy for the both of you, if you're happy, but I never saw the two of you getting together." Tai looked up at his best friend with guarded eyes. "Personally, I never figured either of you to be into guys. I still think you two are almost too much alike."

"That's what the shirt and hair is for, Matt." Jun squeezed onto the bench between Mimi and her boyfriend. "It's kind of their way of saying that the similarities don't matter. In fact, their lack of differences makes them a wonderful couple. They won't have to worry about one wanting to see a different movie, or the other not liking something they hold dear."

Tai looked quickly at Jun, and then at Davis, suspicious of how much she knew. It was doubtful that she had come up with that speech on the spur of the moment. He smiled quickly. "I'm glad that my future sister-in-law agrees with our relationship."

Matt looked offended. "I didn't say that I don't agree with it. I just didn't know if either of you had thought this out. You both have a tendency to rush into things, and it's a flaw that both of you have."

"It's not a flaw, because Tai doesn't have them. At most, it's a minor setback, one easily overcome by two people determined to make a relationship work." Jun smiled at Davis, and winked. Everyone was watching the couple, and only they caught the look. 

Tai covered Davis' hand with his own on top of the table, a visual sign of support for the group's benefit. He trained his eyes to Davis, but caught the oddly remorseful look Jun sent his way from the corner of his eye. "And we are determined."

"That's so sweet." Sora sat down next to Tai. "I'm so glad that we've all been paired off so well." She leaned over and kissed Yolei on the cheek. "Now we can all go out on big group dates, and have wonderful sleepovers."

Tai looked at Davis and saw the pain that flashed briefly through his eyes. He stood up. "We have to go. We'll see everyone later." He picked up Davis' tray in one hand, and his hand in the other, and pulled him away from the table.

"Bye, all." Davis waved with a cheeky grin. He grabbed an apple off his tray as Tai dumped the rest of his meal into the trashcan on his way out the door. When they were in the seclusion of the hall, he tried to pull his hand away, but Tai wouldn't let him. "What's up, Tai?"

The brown eyes that swung his way were hard and unreadable. He frowned, knowing that that was the look the older teen got on his face when he was set to win.

"Tai?" He was pulled down one hallway, and then another, until they ended up in a rarely used corner of the building. Tai stopped, and dropped his hand, using his other hand to run it through his hair.

"Sorry, Davis. I just needed to get away for a moment. Away from the eyes, and the gossip, and everyone. I just don't like being fawned over. All morning, girls kept coming up to me. Some 'oohed' and 'aahed' over how sweet the whole things was, us being such good friends and teammates. Others told me it was a shame that one or the other of us wasn't free, because they were."

"Some punk told me my hair sucked." Tai looked at him in exasperation. 

"Some jerk told me he'd kick my ass if he ever caught me alone." He turned away and punched the wall in frustration. "I don't know how Cody and TK did it. Why can't they just mind their own business, and leave us to get to hell in our own way?"

"Because it's human nature to be an opinionated busybody. It's ingrained to stick your nose where it's least wanted, no matter how many times it gets shut in the door." Davis leaned against the wall and watched as Tai did the same across from him.

"What was up with that kiss, Davis? I mean, jeez. As if we hadn't put on enough of a show already."

Davis looked at him, standing there with his hair spiked up, and his lips still red and soft looking from earlier, and decided he couldn't lie. "It wasn't a show." He walked away before Tai could respond.

Confusion doesn't always lead to the best answer

Tai hunched over his algebra text and glared moodily at the wall as the teacher droned on about completing the square, and quadratic formulas. He was paying no attention to the people around him. Beside him, Matt kept giving him odd looks, until he finally reached over and punched the orange-haired boy in the arm. "Wake up."

Brown eyes swung to blue, and Matt frowned at the depth of confusion he saw. It wasn't everyday that Tai dwelled inwardly. He normally centered on the outside, physical world around him. His reflective daze was worrying to his best friend. "I'm awake."

They straightened up quickly as the teacher looked at them, his moustache twitching in irritation. They gave him identical expressions of innocence, and he turned back to the board for his demonstration of factoring variables. Matt leaned over again. "What's up?"

He waited patiently, but Tai had already tuned him out, gazing out the window with a distracted expression. He wadded up a piece of paper and threw it at him, hitting him on the jaw. Tai turned to glare at him, one eyebrow raised dangerously. His lips curled up in a quick grin. With a glance at the teacher, he ripped a page out of his notebook, crunched it in his fist, and threw it at the teacher.

Matt's jaw dropped, and he waited with dread as the teacher turned around, nose flaring. "Who threw that?" The class was silent, none daring to volunteer. The math teacher leaned down and picked up the paper, uncrinkling it. "Mr. Kamiya." The teacher looked at Tai, and Matt held back a groan. Why in hell was Tai trying to get himself kicked out of class? "Mr. Ishida? Which one of you threw this?"

Hands folded on top of his desk, Tai looked vaguely smug. He shook his head. "I have no idea what you're talking about, sir." He glanced at Matt, begging him with his eyes to go along.

He mirrored his posture, blinking at the teacher with as much confusion as he could muster. "Threw what, sir?"

"Both of you, in the hall! You gentlemen can return when you learn manners and respect. Go!" They picked up their books and walked into the hall slowly, giving him disappointed and sad looks as they went. He simply glared at them, and slammed the door shut behind them.

Tai sad down, his back against the wall, and his knees raised in front of him. Matt sat cross-legged, resting his elbows on his legs, and his head on his hands. "What's up, Tai? You seemed okay before and during lunch, but after you came back from dragging Davis off, you seem kind of depressed."

"What reasons would Davis and I have for going out? I mean, you're right when you said that we're so well in sync, it's almost like we're twins some days. That should make us really good friends, don't you think? Why should there be more?" He scratched the top of his head.

The blonde simply looked at him.

"We play soccer together, that makes us teammates. We saved the world together, that gives us something in common. A secret that we can share, along with all the hobbies we both due, that should make us good friends. The fact that he once liked my sister could turn him into a little brother figure for me. He used to emulate me, and copy me, that makes him my protégé."

"But what makes him your boyfriend?" Tai looked up and nodded. "I think a lot of the things you just listed make him perfect for you. He's been in love with you for ages. Kari was just a substitute. When he visited you guys, whom did he hang out with more? You. Why did he try so hard to make it on Varsity soccer this year? You. Why does he enjoy the time you two spend together? You."

"Who did he kiss like there was no tomorrow? And who did he just as much admit all that to?" Tai leaned his head against the wall. "He was right, earlier, when he said that he picked me. All this time, and I never knew." He sighed, and met Matt's gaze. "I'm not homophobic, Matt. I just never thought that dating a guy would be an option. Even when TK and Cody got together, I didn't think about it. Joe and Ken, and Sora and Yolei. I just never thought about it."

"And you're thinking now." He made it a statement, purposely skipping over the fact that he was already supposed to be dating a guy.

"Yeah, I am." He wrapped his arms around his knees, and put his forehead over top. "Did you know that your brother was right? Kissing a guy is like kissing a girl, until you get close enough to notice the difference."

"Was it a bad difference, or just different?" He tilted his head to the side patiently.

Brown eyes peeked at him from under a fringe of orange hair. "I think it was a good difference." His voice was tight, as if the admission was hard. "And that's what scares me."

"Why? Davis cares for you, and very deeply at that. I think he'd go to the end of the world for you, personally. The only thing you have to figure out is if he's worth it to you. I know that you've started to have problems already. I saw that guy push you into a wall. If he's worth it, you have to decide quickly. I don't know how much longer you guys intended this to go on, but it's going to break his heart if you don't tell him you want it to last."

"I made the mistake of calling his kiss a show, and he looked at me as if I had offended him, and told me it wasn't." He moved his hands up to pull on his hair. "I really am an oblivious jerk, aren't' I? All this time, all the stupid things I've ignored, or overlooked."

Matt stretched out his legs, and then stood up. He held out his hand. Tai looked up, his eyes red from restrained tears. He accepted the proffered hand, and let his best friend pull him to his feet. "Don't worry too much about what's happened before. Just concentrate on what you're going to do to make it good again."

"Thanks, Matt." The bell rang, and they moved away from the door. "I'll call you later." He caught the sight of orange hair moving toward them through the hall, and smiled slightly. He walked up behind Davis as the younger boy put his books away. They both had physical education for the last class, and usually walked there together. He slipped his arms around his waist, pressing close against his backside and resting his chin on his shoulder. "Hey, sweetie."

He felt the other teen stiffen, and then relax against him. "Hey, Tai." He nuzzled his neck, pressing his lips against the pulse there. His hands splayed over his abdomen, and he moved them up his chest until he reached his nipples beneath through the cotton material of his shirt. "W-what's up?"

Tai chuckled, and watched as Davis flushed, feeling the sudden heat against his lips as he kissed his cheeks, and his ear, nibbling his way around the lobe. "I was just thinking, that for all we know about each other, I don't think we know enough. We should really associate ourselves with each other, don't you agree?"

His head to one side, Davis sighed, unable to form a coherent response. Tai moved back down his neck, trailing kisses to his shoulder as he pinched one nipple bud, and then the other. A locker slammed nearby, and Davis pulled away suddenly, his face a deep red and his breathing ragged. He looked at him with dark, accusing eyes. "I think that we know each other well enough. We are dating, babe."

He turned and shut his locker, trying to regain control. He wanted to turn around and lock lips with Tai very badly, the desire coursing through his body. Instead of going to class, though, he found himself trapped against the locker with Tai's arms on either side, his body too close for comfort. "I was thinking that we could get together tonight. I know that you don't do homework, and we have practice together, so no excuses. We can stop at your house and drop your stuff of, then head for dinner."

Davis looked around at the people that were watching them, and then smiled slyly at Tai. If he wanted to continue the way they had started, he wouldn't argue. "Sounds like a plan, babe." He leaned forward, pressing his lips against Tai's gently. He expected the older boy to kiss him back and then let them both get to class.

Instead, Tai pressed closer, opening his mouth and seeking entrance with his tongue. Davis complied, sucking on his tongue gently as it invaded his mouth. He put his hands on Tai's chest, feeling the heat through his shirt. He shivered as Tai wrapped his arms around him, and pushed him harder against the locker.


	4. Flirting with trouble

Through physical education, Davis ran his hardest, trying to put as much distance between himself and Tai as possible GOCC GOCC 2 4 2001-10-16T15:21:00Z 2001-10-16T15:25:00Z 4 1697 9675 GOCC 80 19 11881 9.4402 

Flirting with trouble

Through physical education, Davis ran his hardest, trying to put as much distance between himself and Tai as possible. They were playing basketball, and he and Tai were on opposite teams. Which meant that Tai took every opportunity to stand as close as possible to him, a devilish gleam in his eyes. The older boy seemed to be enjoying himself, but Davis wasn't.

After class, he purposely took a long time taking care of equipment for the teacher, so that he wouldn't have to shower with Tai, or any of the others. It was one thing to hide his growing problem with clothes on, but standing naked in water with Tai would be pushing things over the edge.

By the time he made it into the locker room, most of the others were gone, including Tai. His tempter was talking to the teacher, who also happened to be their coach, about a game that was coming up. That left Davis by himself in the showers while two other guys changed. 

He was nearly finished when he heard somebody stop just around the corner of the doorway. He looked at it warily, half-hoping, and half-dreading that it was Tai. Carl Flowers stepped into view, with Lester Grable. They didn't have his class, but they could have been excused early to get ready for practice. "Hey, guys." He turned his back to them, and stuck his head under the spray for a quick last rinse.

Two hands shoved against his back, and he barely caught himself from being run headlong into the wall. He turned quickly, and dodged the blow that Carl sent his way, moving quickly out of arm's reach. Lester started to close in from his other side, and he stared at them, knowing that he wouldn't be heard from the gym. 

"Maybe we can talk about this?" He ducked as Lester jumped at him, and spun away. Carl blocked the doorway, and Lester was getting ready for another attack. These were his teammates, and he knew what they were capable of. He was quick, but Carl and Lester both had the upper body strength to beat him into the ground. "What is coach going to say?"

"I think something along the lines of 'you're off the team, phobic.'" Carl fell to his knees as Tai kicked the back of his legs. "He's calling the vice-principal as we speak to come deal with you boys." He tossed a shirt to Davis, and waited while he put it on.

"I would have preferred to have my underwear." Davis moved carefully around Lester, and then stepped around Carl. He looked down, and the word 'BOY' stared up at him, written in flames.

"I like you better this way." Tai walked behind him as he made his way to the bench where the rest of his clothes still were. 

"I bet you do." He rolled his eyes, and leaned over to pick up his boxers, before standing up quickly and glaring at Tai as the older boy stepped forward. "I really don't need your help dressing, Tai."

Tai sighed sadly. "Are you sure? I'd be more than willing to help."

Any sarcastic comment that Davis could have come up with for that one was cut off with the arrival of the coach and vice-principal. They let Davis get dressed, despite Tai's silent protests, and then led all four boys back to the principal's office. 

After Tai and Davis had explained what happened, and Carl and Lester were suspended for two days, they were told that the coach had excused them from practice. Davis was relieved. He didn't want to face the rest of the team, not after two of their teammates were suspended because of him.

"I wonder why they decided to attack you." They walked to Tai's car much the same way they had walked from it that morning. Side-by-side, and in-step. 

"I don't know. Maybe they're homophobic, and objected to seeing your hands on my ass before class." Tai grinned at him.

"It could have been your tongue down my throat before school started today." They reached the car, and Tai opened his door. "Anyway, you enjoyed having my hands on your ass, so quit whining about it."

He got in, leaving Davis to gape at the top of his car. He slid in slowly, and buckled the safety belt, then turned to stare out of the window, wondering if Tai knew exactly how much he had enjoyed the kisses and embraces they had shared. The radio filled in their silence. 

It took several minutes for Davis to realize that they weren't heading towards his house. They were driving in the opposite direction. "Tai?" Guarded brown eyes met his. "Where are we going? This isn't the way to my house."

"I know. We're going to pick up something to eat, and then talk. I figured, this way, we can drop any pretenses, and act normal." He smiled slightly, the reassurance not reaching his eyes.

"Sure." Davis turned back to the window, pressing his forehead against the cool glass. "Whatever you say, Tai." They went through the driveway of a fast-food restaurant, and Tai drove them to a park he knew. By the time they arrived, it was four o-clock, and Davis was asleep.

Thoughts and conversations in a park

The car pulled into a small suburban park, and Tai cut the engine. He turned to look at his passenger, who had shifted to face him during the rest of the drive. Davis' lips were parted, and brown eyes flicked over his face to rest on them. He leaned forward; unconscious of what he was doing until a warm breath brushed across his own lips.

He jerked back into his seat sharply, leaning his head back and glaring at the lining above it. Matt had told him to go forward if he thought that Davis was worth it. During school, when only one person had made an attempt to hurt him, it had seemed feasible, even easy. But after Carl and Lester tried to hurt Davis, he wasn't sure if he could handle the daily pressure.

If the coach didn't remove them from the team, they'd both have to deal with the unbearable pressure of playing with two guys that hated them. It was also quite possible that more of the team would be against them if they started to date for real.

He looked back down, studying the way the orange locks spiked out, brushing against his forehead in some places, and standing on end in others. "Are you worth it, Davis?" He asked the sleeping form, lifting his hand to run it through the tangled nest. It slipped like silk through his fingers, curling ever so slightly against his palm. 

Tai shifted his hand down, over the smooth complexion of his cheeks to cup his jaw. He smiled as Davis pressed his face into his hand, mumbling unintelligibly in his sleep. He pulled his hand away, and then slapped him gently.

"Yo, Davis! Wake up, man!" His head jerked back, and he opened sleepy dark eyes to scowl at him. "Hello, Sleeping Beauty. Did you have a nice nap?" Tai flashed his usual cocky grin.

"Asshole." He yawned, raising his arms above his head to stretch. "Couldn't you let me sleep?"

"No. The food is getting cold. Food that I paid for, I should remind you. Don't waste it, or I won't ever buy you dinner again." He tossed the bag into Davis' lap, watching as his eyes brightened from sleepy black, to alert, dark brown.

"Hollow threat." He opened the bag, sniffing the air appreciatively. "You and I both know that I'm the only other person we know that will eat half of the food you buy."

"That's because you'll eat anything." Tai peeked into his own bag, then started pulling out his food, and setting it in his lap.

"Where are we?" Davis was unwrapping his first roll (maki roll: wonderful thing with cabbage and stuff. Try it!), his mouth watering hungrily. "I can't believe I let you pull me out of lunch."

"Quit whining and eat." He grinned as Davis obeyed him, shoving half of the roll into his mouth. "We're in a little park on the outskirts of the city. No-one comes here very often, because it's mostly a retirement community around here."

The orange head bobbed in understanding. His hands were quickly unwrapping the rest of his food. They finished eating in silence, both concentrating on their food. When it was gone, Tai collected the trash into his bag, and threw it behind the seat. "The backseat is the trashcan."

Davis smiled, and undid his safety belt. He opened his door, and got out, leaning his back against the top of the car. His brown eyes scanned the empty equipment. He heard Tai's door open, and felt the rocking of the car as he got out and leaned against the roof as well.

"I'm sorry about being such a jerk about that kiss." Davis looked at him over his shoulder in surprise. He had his arms crossed on the metal top, and was scanning his face with a serious expression.

"Don't worry about it. I went overboard." He turned back around, watching as a swing moved slightly in the wind. 

"If a French kiss is overboard, then grabbing your ass sunk the ship." Dark brown irises flipped back over his shoulder, and he caught Tai's teasing grin.

"Let's just put it behind us. We'll start fresh tomorrow, and forget about today."  He frowned as Tai shook his head.

"Today was fun. It was a first. I enjoyed myself today, even if we did get a little carried away, and I was shoved into the wall, and Carl and Lester almost did whatever they were going to do."

"You were pushed into a wall?" Davis' eyes narrowed, and Tai sighed. "By who?"

"Nobody. Another thing we have in common: selective hearing. We only hear what we want to deal with." He was referring to the part about enjoying himself. Davis looked away.

"You really had fun today?" His voice was flat and Tai frowned at him. He thought for a moment about his words, and then rolled his eyes.

"Yes. Maybe not everything was fun. For example, my arm has a two-inch bruise. But the rest of it was pretty okay."

"'Pretty okay'? What does 'the rest of it' include, exactly?" Davis kept his back to him, his voice a combination of resignation and hope.

"'The rest of it' being all the things that didn't hurt today." Tai swallowed, realizing exactly where the conversation was going, and unable to decide yet if that was what he wanted. "Come on. I'll take you home before your parents worry. Practice should be about over."

He got into the car, and waited while Davis thought for a moment, He didn't rush him, simply sat with his hands on the wheel, and his head against the backrest. When the younger boy sat down and shut the door, he started the engine, and backed out of the parking space. 

In a few short moments, they were whipping down familiar streets, passing the buildings they passed each day on their way to school. The radio was the only sound once again, a habit that was becoming increasingly familiar. Tai could remember times when they would talk during the entire ride, never growing tired of exchanging information.

As he had two days before, and the weekdays before that, for weeks on end, he stopped in front of Davis' apartment building. He didn't stop the engine, simply shifted into park and turned toward him. Their eyes met, and they stared at each other for several seconds without talking. Finally, Davis lowered his eyes, and reached for the door handle.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Tai." He pushed the door open.

Tai put a hand on his arm to stop him. "I'm going to be a little later, so we may have to rush. Be prepared."

"Thanks for the warning. Bye, Tai." He stepped out, and slammed the door. Tai watched for a minute as he ran to the door, and threw it open in his hurry to get inside.

"What the hell have I got myself into?" He put the car into Drive, and headed to his own apartment, hoping that his sister was visiting elsewhere, and Matt was free. He had some serious issues to work out, and spending time alone with Davis hadn't helped. "And what do I have to compare him to, to figure out if he's worth it?"

It was time to do some heavy-duty soul-searching. He had less than twenty-four hours until he could decide without breaking Davis' heart needlessly.


	5. Four heads are better than two

Four heads are better than two GOCC GOCC 2 3 2001-10-16T15:26:00Z 2001-10-16T15:29:00Z 4 2025 11547 GOCC 96 23 14180 9.4402 

Four heads are better than two

Jun looked down at the inert form of her brother sprawled across her floor. He had come in, and immediately took up residence at the side of her bed. He hadn't spoken a word, or moved since. She simply looked down at him, his head laid on crossed arms, his dark eyes staring a hole through her wall.

She leaned over, putting her feet on the floor by his head, and frowning worriedly. "What's the matter, Davis?" He gave her the facsimile of a shrug without lifting his head. "Did he tell you that he hated you, and he was totally disgusted by today?"

"No." He rolled over, twining his fingers against the back of his head. "He said that he had fun. He even hinted that maybe kissing me had been fun." 

"Then why are you ready to cry?" His eyes had welled with tears, making them black instead of dark brown. 

"Because he's going to break my heart tomorrow, and he's going to build my hopes until then. When he finally says, 'Davis, that's gross', I'm going to be convinced that he could really like me that way, and it's going to hurt that much worse." He inhaled sharply, fighting with his emotions.

"If you know that he's going to break your heart, then why can't you stop yourself from hoping?" 

"Because I want it to be true. I want him to care so badly." He sobbed, his shoulders shaking. She slid to the floor, and gathered him against her. He curled his arms around her, shedding his tears against her shoulder like a small child. "I just want him to care, to love me. It's all I've ever wanted." 

She rocked him gently, closing her eyes in sympathy of his pain. If she could think of one thing to say, one thing to help, she would in an instant. Instead, she held him silently, unable to think of a single thing to do.

_________________________

"Matt, I don't know what to do." Tai sat backwards in a chair, staring at his best friend, seated on his bed across the room. "I honestly haven't a clue about what I'm supposed to be thinking at this point. I'm flattered, honestly, that he cares as much as he seems to. And I'm more than a little certain that I feel something for him. Like that. But I don't know if I'm willing to risk everything."

"Today sucked, I'll admit it. And, should you guys start dating in earnest, you may lose the support of the rest of the team. Is he worth soccer to you, Tai? Is he worth the scorn your parents will feel? How about all the jock friends you have, who have to face you in the shower? Will you be able to face them proudly, knowing that most of them are disgusted and worried about being around you?"

"Thanks, Matt. That helps. Point out all the bad things. That's really going to help me decide in his favor." Tai growled sarcastically. Matt shrugged, unfazed by his attitude.

"But if you decide to be weak, and stay with your straight image, you will lose your biggest fan, the person who will probably love you most in this life. The boy who tried to be you, someone who respects and admires you above all else. At the same time, he also knows most of your flaws, and shares them, and loves you anyway. He knows who you are better than most people, and it doesn't faze him. Can you turn your back on that?"

"And face ridicule and disgust for my choice? For the rest of my life? To be looked down upon for loving? Have to deal with losing a job when they realize that my lover isn't a woman, lose friends and acquaintances, simply because I fell in love with another guy."

"Would you dye your hair orange for Davis?" Tai looked up, thinking. He nodded. "Would you dye your hair orange for me?"

"To save your life, sure. If you dared me to, I would."

Matt smiled. "But you would do it for Davis, without asking why." Tai opened his mouth, and then shut it, swiveling to look in the mirror behind his desk. His spiked hair stood out, the brown covered by neon orange in stark contrast to his brown eyebrows. "Do you remember what tomorrow is?"

Tai frowned at him for a moment in confusion, then gasped. His eyes widened as they met blue in the mirror. "The sports meeting for parents, right after school."

The blonde nodded. "I've heard that Carl Flowers' dad will be there, to protest the fact that his boy got kicked off the team because of a couple of homosexuals."

"If they call for a vote, my father will be cheering to kick us off the team, and reinstating Carl and Lester." Tai sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"You do realize that you included yourself in that, don't you?" He turned back around, his eyes worried. 

"What the hell am I going to do, Matt?"

"I think it comes down to one thing. How brave are you, Tai? Is it really that hard, when you think about the person you are, and the obstacles set before you? Can you honestly tell me that you're too scared to do the right thing?"

______________

"What are you going to do, Davis?" They sat side-by-side, their backs to the bed. "The banquet's tomorrow. Rumor has it that both generations of the Flowers men will be there, complaining about the 'fairies' that got the bastard son kicked off the team."

He tilted his head back to study the ceiling. "I'll do what I should have done a long time ago. I'll stand up, and tell them if they want to be a bunch of close-minded homophobes, they could all burn in hell. I'll play on that team until bastards like Lester and Carl beat the shit out of me, or they tell me not to."

Jun smiled at him. "I'm proud of you Davis. I remember when you were twelve, and you stalked Kari, like I stalked Matt. You've grown up so much, and I can't begin to describe how much of a man you've become. It takes a lot of guts to come out, especially in front of the entire school."

"I just wish that it could have been different. It would have been great to know that the kisses were real, and..." He swallowed, and then smiled at her slightly. "I really need to think about something else. If I keep this up, I'll drown us both with my tears."

"Tomorrow, when you guys walk up to the school, I want pictures of the two of you, hand-in-hand. My little brother, and his first love. I want you to enjoy every minute of it."

He pushed her slightly in jest, shaking his head in disapproval. "Stop that. You can take pictures when I find someone who can return my feelings. You have to remember, Tai's perfect. And being gay would be a flaw; therefore, he can't be gay. It's just not in him to care for me the way I do for him. My only hope is that he doesn't hate me when he knows."

She watched as he pushed up from the floor. With a jaunty wave, he left her room, and made a beeline for his. She knew that he was going in there to cry again. As the door shut, she looked at a picture of Matt, Tai, and Davis that sat on her desk. "What makes you think he doesn't know, Davis? What if he's just as confused as you are?"

The angst plot thickens

The next day, Tai pulled into the parking lot at the same time he usually did, dressed in his normal khakis, with the multiple pockets, and a blue T-shirt. He waited in the car, watching as Davis walked out of the building, like any normal day. In his mind's eye, he could see his friend climb into the car, and lean over to greet him with a kiss.

In actuality, Davis slid into the car without a word, turning his head to face the window. His eyes were slightly pink around the edges, but Tai didn't comment as he drove them both to school. They were near the school when Davis finally spoke.

"How long is this stuff supposed to last?" He tugged on a lock of his hair, and Tai watched it spring back into place. They both had naturally gravity-defying hair, just another thing they had in common.

"It should come out in two or three washes. It's already started to fade." He could see the red of Davis' roots, and his own brown was starting to show through in places. "It was cheap stuff."

"It did the trick." They pulled into the school parking lot, and Davis grimaced at the number of people that turned to watch them get out of the vehicle. "Nosy bastards."

"You can't blame them for being curious. We made quite a spectacle of ourselves yesterday." He didn't call it a show, or a performance, and he could see the younger teen glance at him oddly. "Shall we start the day, dear?" 

He grinned, his normal cocky grin, and was happy to note that Davis smiled in return. "Of course, lover." Tai hid the shiver that those simple words sent up his spine, and followed him out of the car. They hefted their bags on their shoulders, and met at the front of the car. Davis held out his hand, and Tai gripped it quickly, pulling him in so that they walked with their shoulders brushing each other occasionally.

No one yelled obscenities, or made a move towards them as they walked through the throng of students on their way to the building. A couple of their friends even waved, small smiles saying that they might not be comfortable, but they weren't going to judge. 

Tai felt himself relaxing, the concern he had over their future diminishing with each step. As long as they could get through the day without problems, it could be okay for them. It could work.

For his part, Davis felt the tension drain from his friend, felt the grip on his hand loosen until it simply felt natural. His chest was tight, but not painful. He stored the memories away, each touch, and each nuance of Tai's face. He would enjoy every last second if it killed him.

Kari and Matt joined them on their way to their lockers, Matt eyeing Tai warily with Kari smiling along, oblivious to the sudden tension when all three guys saw Carl Flowers standing at the end of the hallway talking to the principal.

Davis tried to clench his fist, crushing Tai's fingers in the process. The older boy gasped, and squeezed back, gaining the younger's apologetic attention. "He can't touch you. If he tries, I'll beat the shit out of him, don't worry." Matt smiled slightly at the protective tone of his voice, while dark brown eyes stared at him with a mixture of pleasure and remorse.

"Thanks." Kari stopped them in front of their lockers, and stepped back, a camera poised in her hands as students flocked past and around them.

"Okay, you two. Big smiles, I want your arms around each other." They looked at each other, and complied while Matt snickered on his way to his own locker. "Now I want one of the two of you kissing."

Davis swallowed, but managed to keep himself from frowning outright. Tai simply turned their bodies to each other, and bent his head down. Their lips touched lightly, pressing gently together. They both closed their eyes, relishing in the feeling.

Kari snapped several pictures, sighing happily as she did so. Finally, Tai lifted his head, and flashed her his careless grin. "You're going to be late for class, and so are we. Save the rest of the pictures for another day." She put it away, and waved goodbye.

Davis put the books he didn't need in his locker, and slammed it shut. "She's going to be mad when she finds out that it was all a dare." He walked away before Tai could answer, which was a good thing.

Tai refused to watch him go, turning instead to gather his stuff for class. Ten hours before the start of the banquet, and no time to think. The bell rang, and he hurried to class, narrowly missing roll call. He looked at the clock, and frowned, knowing that it was going to be the longest day of his life.

___________

Davis couldn't remember the last time a day had gone so fast. Every time he and Tai passed each other in the hall, they exchanged small, affectionate kisses, sometimes holding hands to the next room. During lunch, they actually sat and fed each other, much to Kari's delight. Matt simply watched on, not saying anything. Even physical education passed quickly, without mishaps. 

If asked why the day had gone so well, he would have said that it was to make up for the next ten years of hell, the expected length of time that he figured Tai would hate him for. Not for being gay, but for enjoying their charade too much.

After school, they held hands to the car, where Tai even held his door open. That earned the older teen a glare, but Davis didn't say anything until they were in the car. "I am not a girl. I can open the door without breaking a nail, and I can get into a car without assistance." Tai only laughed at him, maneuvering through the streets quickly.

They stopped at Davis' apartment, and Tai got out, giving him a mocking grin as he held open the entrance doors. Davis swatted at him, and then laughed as Tai tripped over the concrete that sheltered the plants on the outside of the building. The block was only a foot high, and Tai sprawled into the dirt and mulch on the other side.

"Graceful." Davis held out his hand, and then yelled shortly as Tai pulled him down with him, effectively hiding them both behind the shrubbery as Jun walked up the sidewalk. Tai held a hand over his mouth, gesturing for Davis to be quiet. When the brunette was even with them, he jumped out quickly, scaring her into a scream.

"Hi, Jun." Tai grinned innocently as he helped Davis to his feet. They were both slightly flushed in the cheeks, and she raised an eyebrow at her brother. He merely blushed harder, and shrugged, denying that anything had happened. "How's my favorite future sister-in-law?"

She smirked, realizing that he still didn't know that she knew. "Hello, Tai, Davis. How are the love-birds doing?" Davis glared at her, but Tai smiled, gathering him against his side despite his resistance. 

"Wonderful, of course." He released him with a gentle kiss on the lips. "I'll see you tonight, Davis." They waved him to his car, and watched him drive away. 

"Does that mean you guys have to keep it up during the banquet, as well?" Davis looked at her, fear and shock registering on his face.

"Damn! I am so dead. If I wanted to keep Dad from knowing, it would be pointless at this time. You should pamper me while I'm still alive. By tomorrow morning, you won't have a little brother."


	6. Confession is good for the soul

Confession is good for the soul GOCC GOCC 2 3 2001-10-16T15:30:00Z 2001-10-16T15:33:00Z 3 1770 10093 GOCC 84 20 12394 9.4402 

Confession is good for the soul

The banquet was held over a tarp in the gymnasium, the legs of the tables encased in rubber stoppers to prevent them from marring the floor. Tai arrived before Davis, and was met at the door by Mark while is parents spoke with another couple.

"You guys can drop it now. Carl's here, and he and his father are going to make a scene about yesterday. It's best if you guys come clean, and we can drop it, and him. In case I don't see him, will you tell Davis that I'm sorry about yesterday? I feel responsible, since it was my game that got him into trouble."

"Not a problem, Mark. He's coming in now." It was only Davis and his father, a fact that didn't surprise Tai. His parents were legally separated, and often avoided attending the same function. Unfortunately, that meant that they both missed a lot of games simply because the other might show. "I'll talk with him."

He had only made it halfway across the room towards them when the coach called for everyone to take their seats. They ended up side by side, but with their fathers on either side, eliminating the chance at conversation. The coach welcomed everyone, and then announced that the food was ready.

Amidst the rush for the food tables, Davis avoided Tai easily, until he could return safely to the table with his father. Tai noticed that the other teen was hiding from him, and frowned threateningly, promising retribution. There was the general talk around the table, and Mr. Motomiya exchanged pleasantries with both Kamiya's, leaving Davis and Tai to their silence. When Tai tried to tell him what Mark had told him, he turned away on the pretense of talking to someone else.

By the time the coach called for silence again, Tai was fuming, clenching his fist under the table to keep them from Davis' neck. "I'd just like to welcome everyone again, before we get down to business.

"It has been brought to my attention that several parents, and their children from the sports teams, have expressed a concern with the recent admittance of homosexuality from several of the students. As public personnel for the school, the other coaches and I can do nothing to discriminate amongst students. However, I have been asked to let this meeting be open for discussion. The floor is open."

A woman raised her hand, and then stood up. "I don't think it's any of my business. My son is on the basketball team, and he says he doesn't mind. If he doesn't, why should I?"

She sat back down, and a man raised his hand. Carl's father stood up. "My son is being kicked off of the soccer team, of which he's been a member for three years. This is his last year of high school, and they won't let him play because some queer is scared of him."

Tai looked at Davis, and saw him close his eyes guiltily, turning his face away from his own father. When he opened his eyes again, light brown met dark, and he saw his friend swallow hard, with shame. He turned away, clenching his jaw in self-righteous anger as several other parents stood up and expressed concern about the well-being and safety of their sons with such dirty filth on the athletic teams.

After thirty minutes of gritting his teeth, the coach finally stood up, and Tai relaxed a little, hoping it was soon to be over. "I have also been asked to inform the parents that their children on the teams have the right to vote off any of their teammates, as long as the vote is unanimous and within reason. That decision is not to be taken lightly."

That was when the arguments broke out, with people yelling across tables about rights, each side growing louder as their opponents did the same. Tai put his head on the table; surprised and pleased when his parents remained silent. Several faculty members had to break up fights that began to turn physical.

He turned his face towards Davis and caught the sad look on his face. Despite the pandemonium going on around them, he wore a slight smile, a softer and sadder version of his old grin. Tai realized that he hadn't seen that grin in a long time. 

He pushed away from the table, and then leaned down to whisper in his parents' ears. They looked at him for a moment, then stood up and made their way out of the gym as he walked up to the makeshift stage. He could feel dark irises on him as he took over the microphone, and asked for silence.

"Ladies and gentlemen, athletes. In the past two days, a game that was started over the weekend has been taken too far. I, along with a friend of mine, performed a dare in which we had to pretend for two days that he and I were dating." The silence was deafening as parents looked at each other, and then their children.

He continued. "Part of the dare was that we told no-one, leaving our classmates and teammates to think that we were gay. I would like to apologize to him, because our charade nearly got him beat up by Carl Flowers. He wasn't kicked off the team because of fear, but because he threatened the well-being of a teammate."

Davis met his eyes, his face serious and confused. Tai licked his lips before going on. "Some of the parents are demanding the right to know, believing that they have a right to know if their child could be hit on by another boy in the showers. I would like to set your minds at ease. Your children are safe. I resign my position as Captain, and remove myself from the team."

There was a collective gasp from the onlookers as he stepped away from the podium, and made his way quickly to the side exit. By the time he stepped outside into the cool evening air, he was shaking too hard to stand up.

Advice: Friendly or Physical

"I thought I'd meet you out here." Tai whipped around, looking down at an amused blonde rock star. "Nice performance. Almost as good as convincing the world that you were straight."

"Really, Matt? What gave me away? The hair? My willingness to where 'Property of' shirts?" He sat down in the grass beside his friend, leaning back against the brick wall of the school building.

"Actually, I think it was when you grabbed his ass. No sane, straight man will grab another guy's ass, ever." Tai tried to grin at his friend's joke, but it wobbled and disappeared as a silver tear ran down his brown cheek. 

"I am such an idiot. There has to have been a better way of doing it than that." He wiped at the moisture on his face roughly, drawing in deep, shaky breaths. "Announcing it in the middle of a banquet. That's pretty rash, even for me."

"I don't know. I think coming out to a gym full of homophobic Neolithic idiots was rather fitting. Not to mention your parents, and the guy that made you realize your gayness."

Tai shot him an exasperated look. "Thanks for sympathizing with me, but 'gayness' isn't word, and my parents left shortly before I jumped up there. Hopefully, it will take them a few hours at least before they know what I did."

"And Davis?" Blue eyes regarded him in gentle understanding, and he shrugged. "I thought he would follow you out here, at least. Especially the way he was watching you as you walked up to give your grand speech."

"Were you watching the entire thing?" Matt smiled. "Why didn't you go with TK and your mom?"

"Because the athletes are only allowed to take two guests, and my little brother wanted Cody there, instead. I told him that I understood. I knew that you would take both your parents, so I couldn't go with you, so I hid back here, where I could hear what's going on without anyone knowing that I'm present."

"There are days that you scare me, Ishida Yamato. Then there are days when you simply surprise the hell out of me." He laughed softly, shaking his head. Matt chuckled, then looked up as the door was pushed open a little farther. "What's up, Mark?" 

The goalie had his head sticking around the door, and looked at them with a broad grin. "You can come back inside now. Everyone's either calmed down, or left. Your parents came back, and your mother fainted. Your father and Davis are in deep discussion about something, and Carl has a black eye."

"What did I miss?" Tai stood up, and Matt followed, standing behind his friend. "It sounds like I missed a lot in five minutes."

Mark laughed. "You did. After you left, Carl stood up, and made a big scene. Davis jumped two tables and started beating the crap out of him. Then your parents came back in, and asked what had happened. Mr. Flowers said something to the point of 'your gay bastard won't be playing soccer this year', which caused your mother to swoon. At that point in time, everyone on the team stood up and said that they'd quit if you did."

"I am not going back in there." Tai could hear the quiet murmur of conversation through the open doorway. "No way. It's bad enough that I have to go to school with all those people tomorrow. I'll stay on the team if you guys are sure, but I'm not walking back in there."

"Coward." He looked at Matt with a surprised expression. "It's your choice. You came out, but you're obviously too scared to face the outcome."

Tai glared at him. "You are a manipulative bastard." 

"I know." The blonde smiled pleasantly, and then started to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow, Tai. Have fun, don't get mauled."

"Shut up, Ishida. Your day will come. I'll see to it." He turned back to Mark, who was hanging patiently onto the door. "I guess this means I'm going back inside." The brunette grinned, and held the door as his orange-haired teammate passed. 

"I guess this means that the dare is over, right?" Tai looked at him. "You and Davis don't have to pretend to be together, and most of the school will know that it was a dare. The other half will speculate, since you admit that it wasn't a complete lie for you, but they'll probably realize that he isn't."

That stopped Tai in his tracks. He could see the parents, mostly those of the soccer players, sitting at tables around the gym. Davis was back in his seat, talking to his father. Tai's parents were also reseated, his mother with her head resting on the table, his father rubbing her back.

Dark brown eyes looked up to meet his, and he saw apprehension. His eyes were guarded, unreadable from the distance between them, and Tai felt his heart skip a beat. It was one thing to announce to the school his preference, another to lay his heart bare to a single person. 

There wasn't affection in the gaze that met his, or joy, or happiness. He looked away, moving past Davis to his parents again. His father met his gaze, his face red, his eyes glittering angrily. Tai wished that Davis had left. It would have saved him the embarrassment of being pulled away in front of him. Heavens only knew what Mr. Motomiya though about his son hanging out with a gay boy.

"Are you going to stand here all day, or are you going to get your parents, and go home?" He looked at Mark. 

"I'm going home. Thank you, Mark." He extended his hand, and the goalie shook it with a smile.

"I don't know for what, but you're welcome. I'll see you at school tomorrow." He walked away, and Tai started towards his table hesitantly, wishing he knew how much his father was going to freak out. 

As he came abreast of the table, he opened his mouth to speak, but his father held up his hand for silence. "We're going home. We have some things to talk about." He watched as his mother stood up slowly, and made her way to the door without looking at him. His father stopped to say goodbye to Davis and his father, before leaving. Mr. Motomiya looked at him oddly, as if waiting for him to say something. 

"I'll see you tomorrow, Tai." Davis met his gaze squarely, defiantly. His father put his hand on his shoulder and squeezed it threateningly. "It's been a fun two days." He grimaced as the grip on his shoulder tightened again, but ignored the warning. "I'll be ready on time, like always."

Tai smiled, then moved past them to leave. He made it safely outside, where his mother and father were walking slowly to the car. His grin faded, and he watched their backs sadly. In less than a year, he would be living on his own, and they would be unable to say anything about the way he lived his life. He might have to wait a little longer for Davis, but it could definitely be worth the wait. He'd already decided as much.


	7. Choosing teams

Choosing teams GOCC GOCC 2 5 2001-10-16T15:33:00Z 2001-10-16T15:38:00Z 4 1990 11345 GOCC 94 22 13932 9.4402 

Choosing teams

They made him stand in the living room while they talked in the kitchen, and then called Kari in to talk to her about it. They bade brother and sister to sit on opposite sides of the living room, and then looked at their children quietly. Kari looked at him worriedly, knowing that they knew. He smiled slightly knowing that she didn't know as much as she thought she did.

"Kari, dear, we want to talk to you about something very important." Their father began. He was addressing her patiently, his eyes flickering to Tai occasionally. He would meet his gaze, and then turn back to his youngest child. "It's important for you to understand what's going on."

"Yes, father. I'm listening." She folded her hands politely in her lap, and focused her attention on him. He smiled slightly, and then glanced at his wife. She was staring off into space, a dazed look on her face. "Is it terribly bad?"

"No, no. Not that type of news." Tai looked at his father in confusion. "Your brother is gay. By tomorrow, most of the people that you go to school with will know, and I wanted you to be aware of it, as well."

"Okay, father." She nodded, frowning slightly. "What exactly am I supposed to say?"

He smiled gently, a look he shared with both siblings. "Nothing, dear. We just want to make sure that your brother realizes that, though we're hurt and confused that he didn't tell us, we understand, and it doesn't change how we feel about him."

"Really?" Tai scooted to the edge of his seat, his eyes hopeful. "You're not going to kill me, or disown me, or tell me that I can't date?" His father chuckled. "I thought you were mad. You looked so upset at the banquet!"

"I was. Some woman next to your mother told us rather baldly what had happened while we were gone. Your mother fainted, and is still rather..." He trailed off, frowning at the look on his wife's face. "Anyway, when we came back in, it was to hear Eric Flowers and his boy insulting you. Luckily for both of them, Davis acted before I could kill either of them. Nice boy, Davis."

Tai smiled, looking at Kari happily. She grinned at him, then at his father. "I'm glad you think so, father." Tai's eyes widened, and he tried to get her attention to tell her to stop. "Since Davis and Tai are dating." 

His father looked at him, and Tai smiled innocently, glaring daggers at his sister when he looked away. "Really." His voice was flat, and Tai swallowed. "I guess that you should invite him over for dinner sometime, if his father will allow it." His face was cold. 

"What's the matter?" Tai frowned at the expression on his father's face. 

"Nothing. I just wish you could have chosen a better person to date." He stood up, gently drawing their mother to her feet. "His father won't approve, not at all. You'll have a hard time convincing him to let him out of the house. You should have seen the look on his face after your speech, when he finally realized what you were talking about, and why your hair matches that of his son. It's safe to say that he wasn't happy."

"I won't have to worry. Davis lives with his mother now. Maybe she'll be a little more understanding." Tai grinned at him, feeling relieved and euphoric, knowing that two thirds of his family was on his side. And, technically, his mother wasn't against him, either, since she had turned comatose.

_______________

Davis sat a chair as both his parents glared at him. It had been a long time since his parents had agreed on anything, but they were united against him. They had spent the last half hour talking quietly, while his father relayed the information that he had put together at the banquet. Jun was in the back of the apartment, talking on the phone to her friends, and completely oblivious to the situation in the living room.

His mother looked at him, shock and disgust clearly showing on her face. "Davis, tell me this isn't true. You haven't spent the last two days pretending to be dating that...that boy!" She said the word 'boy' with as much revulsion a person could muster for another human being. Davis watched her calmly, his eyes passing from one to the other in silent waiting.

He wanted to run, to get up and yell at them, to tell his father off, to deny everything. The emotions twirled around inside him, greedily begging to be released. He tamped them down, determined to refuse his father the ability to hurt him, to break him down. The car ride back to the apartment had been a firm lecture on 'gays', and the bad influences they had. After ten minutes of that, Davis had tuned him out, surprised when his father followed him to the apartment

"It was a dare, right? So, all you have to do is publicly tell him off, and it will be over. When he's humiliated, he'll leave you alone, and you won't have to be dirtied by his disease." Dark brown eyes flickered to her, and she looked away from the intensity in his gaze, her anger mounting when he said nothing. "It's wrong, Davis, and I know that I raised you better. You will not disgrace this family. If I have to send you away, I will."

His father looked at him bitterly. "No son of mine is going to turn into a pansy. As long as you are still a child, you will abide by the rules that your mother and I agree on. You will not associate with the Kamiya boy, you will not play soccer on his team, and you will no longer associate with anyone that does have anything to do with him, is that understood?"

They waited, watching him expectantly, his silence being taken as agreement. His mother stood up, and smiled; glad to have the situation behind them. "I'm glad that you agree, Davis. You always were a good boy."

"No." They looked at him in surprise, and his mother slowly sank back into her seat. His eyes were cold when they met theirs. He looked from one to the other, and then stared at the wall between there heads. "Everything you just said is wrong. If I have to obey you as long as I live with one or the other, then disown me now. I will not live by such a ridiculous, and offensive rule."

"Excuse me?" His father glared at him, and he met his gaze with a slight, determined smile.

"You heard me. If I can't live my life the way I chose, if you refuse to allow me the right to make my own decisions, then kick me out, and let me starve in the street. I would rather be without you, than be constantly reminded that my very existence is wrong. The way I feel is not wrong, the person I love is not bad. You can take your opinions and hang me with them, but I won't change. Not for you, the people who couldn't bring their heads out of their own misery to see that their children were suffering. You both let Jun and I suffer in our own hells, and we owe you nothing. I owe you nothing."

"Davis, you can't mean that!" His mother had tears in her eyes, her hands pressed against her chest in a pained gesture. 

"I mean everything I say. Years of neglect cannot be made up by tyrannical control." They looked at him in amazement. "I know. Your dear, silly little Davis has a brain. Even I know that everything you just said is a lie. I'm gay, and that's a fact. I have only ever been drawn to guys, though my friends know I tried hard enough to fall for Kari. Instead, I constantly swooned over her brother. Today, I received the best news of my life, that he could possible, maybe, hopefully like me, and I will not be thwarted by you."

He stood up, his fervor growing as he saw the pain and guilt dawning on their faces.

"You ignored my existence for years, until it suited you both to use me, and my sister, as prizes in a custody battle. Even now, you pretend that we're nothing more that drains on your pocket and time, until our other parent is around. It's not fair to us, to be stuck with two uncaring parents. Raise me? Jun did that from the time she was old enough to understand that neither of you would! It's pretty sad that I had to be raised by a girl barely older than myself."

A hand was laid gently on his shoulder, and he looked up into the eyes of the young woman his sister had become. "It wasn't fair to either of us to be stuck with you, but we dealt with it. The least you could do is deal with the fact that I'm different. I'm gay, you suck as parents. Some place in the back of your minds, this should even out. Just tell yourselves that this is what happens when you ignore and degrade an eleven year-old-boy. And when I bring future boyfriends over, and I'm hoping that Tai will be one, if not the only, then you will suck it up, and get over it, because it's my life."

His mother was in tears, sobbing brokenly against his father's shoulder. For his part, the old man was silent, keeping anything he might have said locked inside. Jun squeezed his shoulder, offering him her support.

"You can't replace years of ignoring the person I was by ignoring the person that I became."

Avoidance and Retreat

On Wednesday, Davis rode the bus when Tai didn't show up to give him a ride. The older teen was stuck in a traffic jam, barely a mile away. When he arrived, it was to greet an empty sidewalk. 

At school, they missed each other so often that they were convinced that the other was purposely ignoring them. It made Tai angry, and Davis sad, to think that they had gotten so close, only to be avoided like the plague. During lunch, several people from the Junior Varsity soccer team recruited Davis to help them hang banners. 

Tai left the cafeteria with the sole intention of finding his young friend, and kissing some sense into him. He had thought about beating the sense in, but the first solution seemed a more enjoyable experience. He found the dark-skinned, orange-haired boy on top of a later, stretching to tape a corner of a banner in place.

He glanced around, seeing that half the J.V. team was standing around with worried glances on their faces. He went up to one young blonde, and asked what was going on. "We wanted to hang the banners, but nobody on our team was brave enough to climb the ladder. We asked Davis, because he always seems so fearless."

The boy in question was straddling the ladder dangerously, a hand against the wall for support. Tai grabbed the ladder when he realized that it was starting to tilt, with no one to anchor the bottom. Dark brown eyes looked down at him in panic. They looked at each other for a moment, before relief and happiness replaced the fear.

"Hey, Tai." He smiled down at him, gripping the top rung of the ladder to hold himself securely in place. "What's up?"

"You are?" Tai raised an eyebrow, grinning teasingly. They stared into each other's eyes, the moment stretching until someone coughed to gain their attention. They moved their gaze to Mimi and Matt, who were holding hands several feet away. "What?"

They were smiling at them innocently, until Mimi giggled. "This is where you start the whole 'Romeo, Romeo, where fore art thou, Romeo'.  Sweet and romantic balcony scene, long kiss, happily-ever-after." She sighed romantically, batting her eyelashes at Matt.

He leaned down and kissed her, then glanced sideways at his best friend. "I think she has the right idea. Skip the speeches and fine words. Climb up there and claim your spoils from yesterday's war."

"What did he say?" Davis looked down at them suspiciously, knowing that the blonde had said something, but not knowing what was said.

Tai looked up at him with a gentle smile, his left foot resting on the bottom rung. "He said I should scale this ladder, and kiss you. You are spoils of war for facing the demon hordes yesterday."

Davis frowned, and then shook his head in mocking disapproval. "I really don't think that most of the team would appreciate you comparing their parents to demons. And you won a battle, not the war." He swung his leg over the top so he could sit at the top.

"Really? Then I take it that there are more battles ahead?" Tai rested his hands on either side of the ladder. 

"Yes. The prize is not yet acquired. You have yet to slay the dragon, and fight the evil king that holds it entrapped." His grin was playful, teasing.

"What has this king done to keep me from my prize?" Tai eyes were sparkling, his instincts telling him to climb the ladder; his uncertainty's keeping him grounded on the floor.

"He's sending me away." Tai jerked back quickly, his eyes growing wide in shocked dismay. "He and my mother are meeting tonight to go over possible boarding schools. The farther away they send me, the happier they both will be."

"No." He let his arms fall to his sides, taking a step back. "They can't do that. What right do they have?" He could feel the anger building inside him slowly, causing him to curl his fist, his pupils dilating dangerously.

"Don't worry about it." Davis stepped down quickly, sliding down in a careless fashion, his eyes unconcerned. "It's not important at this point where I go."

"Not important?" Tai's jaw dropped, his face incredulous. "I finally understand exactly how I feel about you, exactly what I want, and you tell me it's too late, but it's not important. Well, thank you, Davis. For destroying every dream I had." He turned angrily, and stomped away.

Davis watched his back sadly, then moved his gaze to where Mimi and Matt were still looking on intently. Cold blue eyes met his, and he could feel the rage pulsating from the musician. "That was really cruel, Davis. It took him a lot of soul-searching during the last two days for him to come to the decision he did."

"I can't help that, Matt. I can't refuse to go, they are still my legal guardians. I won't be gone long, I promise."

Three days later, he was withdrawn from all of his classes, and set on the first of many airplanes to a new school. He didn't have another chance to speak to Tai before he left


	8. A new player

TK looked at Kari worriedly GOCC GOCC 2 5 2001-10-16T15:42:00Z 2001-10-16T15:47:00Z 5 2668 15212 GOCC 126 30 18681 9.4402 

A new player

TK looked at Kari worriedly. "How's your brother?" Her eyes flickered from the soccer field below, to regard him sadly. "Still the same, huh?" They were in the top row of the bleachers, watching as the soccer team went through various drills. The players below looked small, but a certain, orange-haired player still stuck out from the rest. He was running the fastest, pushing himself to the edge of exhaustion.

"He comes home every night, eats, then goes back out to wear himself down more. He says he can't sleep at night, unless he's too tired to do anything else. Mom's worried, and is thinking about sending him to a psychiatrist for depression."

"I can't believe that Davis' leaving had this much of an impact. I wonder what would have happened if they'd had a chance to date before the Motomiya's sent Davis away." Kari shrugged, wrapping her arms around herself to ward off the chill she had been feeling lately. Even quality time with Izzy lacked the ability to do more than dim it.

"I don't think it was Davis' leaving, so much as his seeming unwillingness to fight with his parents. Tai was ready to face the world to be with Davis, and Davis simply shrugged, and said 'see you later', according to Tai."

"So, this depression of Tai's is brought on by his feelings of insecurity where Davis is concerned?" She nodded, watching as the players left the field for the locker rooms. So far, no one on the team had thrown a fit about showering with Tai, a fact she was grateful for. She didn't want to know what would happen if Tai was left to face everyone without Davis. Lester and Carl were both publicly ignored, thanks to the continual efforts of Matt, and Mark Butress. The goalie, and new co-captain, had made it plain that he wouldn't stand for anyone to mess with their star player, and the rest of the team seemed to be in agreement with him.

"I guess Davis deflated his ego when he left. He doesn't understand how they could have gone on for two days, found each other, and then have Davis leave without a single word of protest."

A tall, lanky blonde sat down in front of them, fixing them with a cool blue gaze. "I heard that it wasn't without protest. He and his parents went at it for nearly six hours before they finally shoved him in his room, and barred the door so that he couldn't get out. Jun said that he yelled till morning, when his mother let him out for school. She said that they did that everyday, until he boarded the plane."

"I don't suppose that anyone has bothered to tell Tai all of that, have they?" TK looked at his brother pointedly, but Matt shrugged. 

"He's kind of difficult to talk to, especially where the D-word is mentioned. I tried twice yesterday, and he nearly took my head off. If I hadn't ducked, I'd have a black eye. He's been in a mood for the past week. I'd like to see anyone talk some sense into his thick skull." At that moment, they saw Tai coming out of the building, his gym bag in hand, his hair slicked down from his shower. 

TK nudged Kari and Matt, and pointed at the other end of the field, where a familiar raven-haired genius was heading straight toward Tai. "Oh, gods. There is so going to be bloodshed." Kari put her heads in her hands, wishing that her brother would just move on with his life, and damning everything, and everyone that got in his way. "There is no way on the face of the planet that the guy in love with Davis, and Davis' best friend can hold a conversation without mentioning him."

"Maybe he wants someone to practice against?" TK looked hopefully at his brother, since Kari was too busy moaning into her hands. A blonde eyebrow rose in response, and his brother smiled slightly.

"If they have it out, we all know that Ken will win. Then Tai will have to listen to someone for once, instead of running away from us all." Matt grinned. "I'd like to see him get whipped, just once for old times sake."

______________

On the field, Tai and Ken were facing off, light brown eyes meeting cool violet without emotion. "What do you want, Ichijouji?"

Ken shrugged, standing with his feet apart, as if preparing for a fight. "I thought that maybe we should have ice cream together, or coffee, whichever you prefer." He looked up at the stands, and waved at his friends. "Alone, of course. I think we have a lot to discuss. I don't think that your sister or friends would mind having someone spirit you away for awhile."

They glanced up at the bleachers together, where their audience was watching avidly, waiting for the first blow. Tai hefted his bag a little higher, then met Ken's gaze with a slight smile. "I think you may be right about that. And can we make it lunch? I don't care for coffee, and I definitely don't need ice cream after practice. The sugar will keep me up for hours."

"Okay." Ken nodded in agreement, and they walked off the field together, with one last look at the teens on the bleachers. Tai drove them to a restaurant down town, to a place where the group used to meet to keep in touch. They walked in together, getting several odd stares as people tried to figure out if Ken was male or female. He hadn't cut his hair in months, and it hung just past his shoulders. He was wearing a light jacket, hiding his slight build, and any gender-identifying marks.

They took up a corner booth, sliding in across from each other. Ken declined the paper menu that a waitress tried handing to them, and then waited patiently for Tai to make his selection. They ordered drinks, and Tai ordered chicken teriyaki. After several minutes, they were left alone, ignoring the curious looks from people around them. "What did you want to talk about, Ken?"

Tai's voice wasn't exactly friendly, but it had lost some of its anger. Ken shrugged, and then met his gaze directly. "I was asked to check in with you, make sure that you didn't hate anyone in particular."

"I see. This is a pity talk, right? The one where you tell me how Davis didn't really mean to lead me on, but it was never anything really like that?" He swallowed, struggling to keep his voice low. His eyes were burning from suppressed emotion.

Ken looked at him sadly, and then shook his head. "You haven't a clue, Kamiya. Don't knock my best friend without reason. He's doing everything humanly possible to get back here quickly, without killing himself." Tai looked up at that, his expression hopeful. "Yeah, he's trying to come back, Kamiya. If you'd listen to your friends, instead of wallowing in your pity, then you'd know that."

Tai grinned sheepishly. "I haven't exactly been myself this week." It was Friday, and almost coming to the first whole week of Davis being gone. "How is he? Has he been able to contact you?"

"Yeah. His parents left directions with the director, and he's only allowed to write to approved people. Supposedly, they told the guy that Davis was in some evil gang, and it was for the safety of the school that he didn't write you. I'm on approval, and so are they. Anyone else has to be cleared through his parents." Their drinks arrived, delaying the conversation for a moment.

"I wish I could have had a chance to say I'm sorry. I kind of stormed away when he told me." His grin faded. "I couldn't believe that I'd gone through so much trouble, and he wasn't even going to stick around. Now I can't even write to him." 

Silence settled over them for a moment, before Ken brightened momentarily. "He also wants to know if you have a date for the year end party. He says that if all else fails, they'll have to let him come home when school is out."

Tai frowned, imaging the time until the school year was over stretching out before him, the days turning into months, which turned into years. "Tell him that I'll be free, and waiting." 

The pizza came, and they were quiet again. Ken declined Tai's offer to buy him something to eat, taking a sip of the cola that he had ordered. He looked out the window as the older teen ate his food, making quick work of all ten slices. Ken didn't want to know how it was that both goggle-boys could eat as if there were no tomorrow, and not be either ill, or grossly overweight.

"So, you can write to him. Does that mean that I can give you a letter to pass on?" He batted his eyes hopefully, causing the dark-haired genius to raise an eyebrow.

"Of course. That was the other point behind this meeting. As cold-blooded as it sounds, he wanted me to check up on you, since I'm the only one that his parents will allow him contact with. I think he threatened suicide if he couldn't write to at least one of his friends."

"Thank you. For coming here today. It means a lot, to know that it...he.." He trailed off, shoving a lump of food into his mouth for lack of knowing what he wanted to say.

Ken just smiled knowingly. "He'll be back. Don't worry too much, Tai. Where there's a Davis, there's a way." They laughed, meeting the gaze of the other with a newly formed bond. "Besides, 'distance makes the heart grow stronger'. This will give you time to figure out if its more physical than emotional, or vice versa."

"Huh?" Tai looked at him, confused. "What exactly is that supposed to mean?" It almost sounded as if the genius were hinting that it could possibly be just sex between them, and he didn't like it. What he felt for Davis went beyond the mere craving for his body. Maybe not far beyond, but it was something more than he'd felt for anyone else.

"I don't mean to be offensive. Just, when Joe and I first hooked up, there was this great physical attraction between us. I just constantly wanted to touch him. Finally, he asked me to chill out. Said that if I could tell him I loved him in six months, with no physical contact, and then we could have something. Otherwise, it wouldn't work."

"Really? He thought you were using as some sexual object, then?" Ken nodded, his gaze straightforward. "Man, that's funny. Who would have thought of our blue-haired bishies both being sex-craved nymphomaniacs." The waitress eyed them funny, and turned away from their table. She sat the check quickly on the surface, and scurried away. Tai snickered.

"Actually, it's only been five months. Withdrawal and abstinence have done wonders for us both. We have a very strong bond now, when we're not trying to constantly inhale each other through kisses."

"Interesting. Did you know that a passionate, two-minute kiss will burn off fifty calories?" Ken raised his eyebrow, looking thoughtful.

"I didn't know that. I might have to tell Joe. Wouldn't want one or the other of us to become overweight, would we?" They grinned at each other, laughing at their private joke.

Shopping with the girls

"I can't believe that school is almost over." Mimi sighed. Sora nodded agreement, sorting through yet another rack of clothes. They had dragged Tai out to a shopping spree, telling him that staying cooped up wasn't good for him. He had merely shrugged. After three hours of power shopping, he was wishing that they would shoot him, quickly.

"I know. It seems like yesterday that we all started high school, and now most of us are graduating." She held a green shirt up to her, holding out one sleeve. Mimi looked at her for a moment, and then shook her head, holding out a pink one instead. Tai rolled his eyes, and waited for the floor to swallow him up. "So, are you and Matt going to the year-end bash?"

"Of course." Mimi grinned, moving onto the next rack of clothes with Sora. Tai followed obediently. He didn't have a choice. They would kidnap him once a week, dragging him to the mall, making him sit through six hours of non-stop shopping. "It's been so great, going out with him. He's such a wonderful boyfriend."

They smiled at each other, leaving Tai to roll his eyes again. They compared significant others, occasionally asking him about Davis. He had told them time and again that he had nothing to compare it to, since his relationship with Davis consisted of a fictional two days, and three days of avoidance. "You're coming, too, aren't you Tai?" 

Sora was smiling at him hopefully. He smiled and nodded. Matt and Ken had both threatened to drag him there bodily if he didn't go willingly. Since the afternoon he spent talking with Ken, they had become close, and since Matt was Tai's best friend, it ended up being the three of them quite a bit. Tai often wondered if the musician minded hanging out with two gay boys, but the blonde gave no indication, so he didn't worry about it that much.

"I'm glad. Matt's band is going to be doing the music, so I can have someone to dance with." Mimi pulled out a tie-dye shirt, swirls of pink ranging from a light, pastel shade, to a neon pink. "What do you think?"

Tai made a gagging noise, and both girls swatted at his arm.

______________

Ken met him for lunch the next day. They bought lunch from a noodle cart, and walked through the park to a set of secluded benches. Ken sat on the seat, with Tai using the backrest for a chair.

"How is he?" Tai used his chopsticks quickly, digging into the food with gusto. Ken ate more slowly, savoring his food.

"He's good. He misses everyone. He's going to his fourth school Monday. We're hoping that it's his last, but his parents are almost as persistent as he is."

They watched as two kids on skateboards rode past. Tai looked at the genius, curiosity making him frown. "I've been wondering about something for quite a while. If you knew that he was gay, and you've known that you're gay, did you two ever try hooking up?"

Thoughtful violet eyes met expectant brown. Ken searched his eyes for jealousy, or uncertainty, but met only interested curiosity. He smiled and lifted a shoulder slightly. "Not really. When Davis and I first became friends, we were both too busy trying to save the world. After that, he went back to going on and on about your sister."

Tai sighed, moving his gaze back to his food. He was eating slowly, his mind deep in thought. "I know. It's funny, isn't it? How things work out?"

"I guess. I finally began to notice, though, that your name became associated with Kari's. I didn't think much of it, because he obviously had great respect and admiration for you." Tai smiled. "One day, he started talking about you, really excited, and hyper. Halfway through the conversation, he switched gears, and started in on your sister: 'Her hair is so beautiful. She's so sweet'. I kind of tuned him out, giving it half of my attention. Then he slipped up, got so lost in his own mental picture: 'his eyes are so great. He's so energetic, and strong. And when he laughs...'. He cut himself off quickly, as if he hadn't realized what he was saying."

"What did you do?" Tai put his empty container aside, turning his undivided attention to Ken.

"He shut up quickly, and I let it go. I asked him if he wanted me to tell him whom I liked. He looked a little scared. I think, somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that I was gay, and he was afraid that I liked him. So, I told him about Joe. He was surprised, but he accepted it rather easily. And then he told me about you."

Tai slid down the back of the bench until they were at the same level. "And?" He asked insistently, leaning forward, his eyes excited.

Ken grinned. "He liked you. The crush he had on Kari was mostly deflated when he met you. He kept up the pretense easily, because he could see bits of you in her at times. He passed it off as hero-worship at first, not wanting to deal with it. He knew his parents would take it badly.  He told me that you were one of the first people to make him feel worth something, and that's what made the difference."

"Because I realized that he was cool?" Tai frowned. "I don't get it."

"Because you made him feel worthy of leading the destined. You had respect for him, instead of pushing him aside like the pushy brat he can be. You gave him a chance. And because of that, he got to see the kind of person you were. Loyal, as loyal as he can be. Brave, but in a different way from him. He doesn't let fear in, because he refuses to think about what could happen. You go forward because you know it needs to be done, no matter what the risks are."

"He's faced some things that I don't think I could have. Living with Jun, for instance." Ken chuckled.

"Anyway. He said that his admiration began to shift. He saw how hurt you were when Sora went for Matt. He said it was odd that he hurt, simply because you hurt. You were happy for your friends, and you didn't hold it against them. He told me once that he has a thing for the pure of heart. He wants to adopt me, so we can be brothers, he wants to marry you, because he's in love with you, and, that way, Kari can be his sister. He'll have 'the three most wonderful people in the world' as his family."

"He's a great ego-boost, isn't he?" Ken tilted his head down, hiding his face behind his hair. Tai leaned forward to see the tears in Ken's eyes. "You miss him, too." It wasn't a question. "I'll tell you what. Since he isn't around to adopt you, I will." The genius gave a watery chuckle, and shook his head. Tai put his hand on his shoulder, not to gain his attention, but to lend his support. "I really appreciate everything you've been doing for us. He's right, you know. You are one of the nicest people I know."

Pale hands wiped hurriedly at his cheeks before Ken looked up again. "It's greed, really. I don't want to be alone all the time. Davis and I used to get together at least three times a week. I love Joe, but he's busy most of the week. The weekends are ours, but that leaves four days a week. I miss having my best friend around, and you're the closest I could find to a substitute."

"That's cool. I can deal with that. Personally, you're the closest I can get to him." They both laughed. "Man, we are pathetic. What would we do if he couldn't come home?"

"You'll have college next year. Maybe you can follow him around, to whatever school they ship him to. You guys could live within miles of each other, and his parents wouldn't even have to know."

Tai smiled at the thought, his eyes becoming soft as he slipped away into 'it-could-happen' images. After several minutes, he blinked, and looked at Ken. They shared another smile, companionable and understanding. The fact that they hadn't had much to do with each other before meant nothing. They were friends. Maybe not as close as Tai and Matt, or Ken and Davis, but friends that could count on each other.


	9. A dream gone wrong

Tai looked around the crowded gym with trepidation GOCC GOCC 2 3 2001-10-16T15:47:00Z 2001-10-16T15:50:00Z 3 1501 8559 GOCC 71 17 10511 9.4402 

A dream gone wrong

Tai looked around the crowded gym with trepidation. He had come with the group, but gotten disentangled at the door. Joe and Ken had slipped off to a quiet corner. Izzy and Kari, and TK and Cody were dancing with their respective partners by the stage. Mimi was waiting patiently for Matt's band to take a break so they could dance together. Yolei and Sora had simply disappeared. 

He waved at a couple of the guys from his soccer team, and then walked warily around the couples gyrating to the music. For the most part, it couldn't be classified as dancing, anyway. He looked up, and caught Carl Flowers' glare from near the door. He shrugged it off, unconcerned. His friends far outweighed and outnumbered those of Carl. The ex-goalie wouldn't make a move toward him. 

The music was loud, blasting out of the speakers on loan from the school. The Teenage Wolves had been hired to play, so Matt was sweating to death, having the time of his life playing to an appreciative crowd. It was only an hour into the dance, but Tai was already tired of hanging out with couples. None of his friends were single. Technically, he probably wasn't classified as that either, but his other wasn't around to be technical. 

He brushed his hair out of his eyes as he moved toward the refreshment table. He had just spotted Sora and Yolei flirting with some guy, making him blush as they held hands behind their backs. The poor sucker wouldn't know what hit him when they were done. Their favorite pastime was finding new victims to introduce into their traps. They regularly picked up guys, taunted them, and then told the truth about their relationship. More than one ego had been bruised.

The music changed as the Wolves began to play some soft melody. Couples embraced on the floor, moving together easily. Matt stepped down from the stage, letting the band play on while he danced with Mimi. Tai smiled at them, moving towards the edge of the throng of people. Halfway to his destination, two strong arms wrapped around his waist from behind. Not realizing whom it was, he turned quickly, intending to punch whatever creep would dare grab at him.

Dark brown eyes met his, red hair spiky and uncontrolled. The grin set in the tanned face was happy, almost blissful. He leaned down quickly. Meeting those lips with his own, forgetting where they were, and the pain he'd been suffering for weeks. The arms tightened, drawing him closer as the mouth beneath his opened. Tongues entwined, searched the cavity of the others' mouth.

They didn't notice when the music stopped abruptly, or when the adult chaperone took the stage nervously. Something was said over the speakers, but they both missed the message. Tai curled his fingers into Davis' hair, tilting his head to gain a better angle. The speaker repeated himself, his voice persistent. Someone tapped Tai on the shoulder, and then pulled them slightly apart forcibly.

"Guys, you have to get out of here now." Davis blinked dazedly at Ken, uncomprehending. Blue-violet eyes were apprehensive, insistent. "You guys have to go. The Motomiya's are here, and they are not happy. They're working their way through the crowd now, so hurry." They snapped to, looking behind Ken to see the students beginning to part. Davis grabbed Tai's hand and started pulling him toward a front entrance. Ken stayed behind to delay his parents.

They made their way through the darkened room as quickly as possible, dodging chairs and tables. The lights were being slowly turned on as the chaperone repeated his message. "Davis Motomiya and Tai Kamiya, please come to the stage at this time. Tai and Davis report to the stage are now." They reached the doors, reaching for the handle just as it was pushed open. Davis glared at Carl, daring him to stand in their way. They could feel time running against them as the crowd began to part towards them again.

Carl stepped to the side, ushered them outside, and then shut the door soundly behind them. They escaped into the night, running together. The school was left behind quickly as they made their way toward the nearest park, anywhere they could be alone. As they crossed the street, almost to safety, a car whipped around the corner, catching them in the beam of lights as the world faded away.

________________

Tai jerked out of sleep, his sheets drenched in perspiration, his heart beating madly. His fists were curled in the covers, and his pillow had been knocked to the floor.

Go, Tai!!!!

Tai glared at the door in front of him, willing the barrier between him and the apartment beyond to disappear, as easily as Davis had disappeared weeks before. Ken was still in contact with him, but his parents were catching on, and making sure that school administrators were aware that he was a hazard waiting to happen. 

He raised his fist, and knocked on the door. After his dream the night before, he was willing to do anything for a quick resolution to their dilemma. He didn't want anything between him and Davis anymore. He had left the dance after a boring and uneventful hour, only to end up having a horrible nightmare about being chased by the Motomiya's and getting hit by a car. Enough was enough. He was going to go straight to the source of his problem, and deal with it.

The door swung open, and two sets of brown eyes glared at him from the dimly lit hallway. Mrs. Motomiya moved back, allowing him to enter. Her estranged husband waved him past, into the living room. They sat down, each on a separate piece of furniture, with the formality reserved for funerals and weddings. Tai sat on a chair nearest the hall, knowing that he could out run them if they tried to kill him. He didn't know how mad they still were, but it didn't pay to take chances.

They watched him, waiting for him to start. He had called and left a message, telling them to be ready to talk to him, or else. He didn't know what the alternative was, but they obviously wanted to take as few chances with him as he did with them. He sat straight, his shoulders squared in determination.

"I want Davis back." He said it calmly, and waited. They said nothing, simply continued to glare at him. Undaunted, he continued. "What you have done to your son is unfair, and morally wrong." This, too, was met with silence. "You have a choice. You can bring your son home, let him live his life, and have someone to support you both when you're old and gray, like, twenty years from now."

Mr. Motomiya raised an eyebrow at his brass tone, but neither commented. Tai felt like rolling his eyes. They were regarding him as if he were some small child that was unaware of anything it said. He knew what he hoped to accomplish, and he had all the ammunition he could ever need.

"Or you can keep sending him to school after school, and finish off what you attempted in his first sixteen years." She looked away at that, pain flashing across her face. The man remained emotionless. Tai could guess that they had decided that the best way to handle him was to listen, then kick him out. He wasn't having that. "And in two years, your son and I will be reunited. We will not only be together, we will make certain that the whole world knows, that everyone on the face of the planet is completely aware of our exact relationship."

That caught the man's attention. His wife simply looked at her lap, uncertain. Tai went on. "Or better yet, I graduate at the end of this year. I can move as close to your son as possible, and meet him at whatever school you happen to send him to. You won't know where I am, and you won't be able to keep us apart. We'll carry on under your nose, and everyone will know but you. You'll be laughing stocks, social jokes to everyone in your circle."

"And you'll shame your own parents." Mrs. Motomiya's voice was dark, her eyes glittering angrily. Tai held his surprise in check. He had assumed that her husband was the social ladder-climber. He had planned on using her motherly sentiments against her. That wouldn't work if she didn't have any.

Instead of being cowed by her words, he smiled. "No, they won't. My parents know, and are happy that I've found someone. They're looking forward to the day that I bring Davis him as my boyfriend, instead of the little boy that used to chase my sister. In fact, they've offered another solution to the both of you, one worked out by my little sister."

He let the silence take over, wanting, waiting for one of them to ask. Finally, Mr. Motomiya sighed in frustration. "What? What can we do to make you go away?"

"I'm not going away, sir. I will be here waiting for the day that Davis comes home. What I have for you is a solution to keep your reputations at approximately where they are now. The people in your world will ignore it, simply because it will be away from you." He paused again, noting the expectancy on their faces. His gut churned at the thought that two parents could be so cold toward their offspring. "Let Davis move in with us."

"Hell, no!" Mr. Motomiya jumped to his feet.

"Never!" His wife was outraged, her face paling at the thought. Tai stayed where he was, leaning calmly back into the cushions of the chair. 

"I'm not done, yet." They glowered, but resumed their former positions. "He will live with us. Kari and I share a room. My dad has an office we can convert into Davis' room. My parents sleep between the two rooms, so there is no lack of propriety. He'll be with people who care about him, and out of your hair. You can tell all of your friends that he fell into the wrong crowd, and he's staying with us for his own safety. No one will be rude enough to question it."

"Get out." Mr. Motomiya stood again, stalking toward the chair angrily. He stopped a few feet away to tower angrily over the teen, his teeth grinding in his agitation. "Get out of here, and don't ever come back. I don't ever want to see your face again."

Tai stood also, refusing to back away. He glared back, ignoring the foot of height between them. He kept his ground. "In two years, you can't stop us. You're only making it harder for yourselves now. He's going to run you both out of money before time's up. After a while, the schools won't take him, and then what will you do? You'll run out of choices, out of money, out of ideas. And we'll win. We'll be together, and there's nothing you can do to stop us."


	10. Better than ice cream

Better than ice cream GOCC GOCC 2 5 2001-10-16T15:50:00Z 2001-10-16T15:55:00Z 3 1661 9471 GOCC 78 18 11631 9.4402 

Better than ice cream

Kari looked up from her book to see her brother walk dejectedly through the door. She could tell by the tired look on his face and his slouched shoulders that the meeting hadn't gone well. Her mother entered the hall from the kitchen, and handed him a glass wordlessly. He downed the juice concoction without complaint or emotion, leaving both females to watch him, worried. 

He sat down at the table across from his sister, and rested his elbows on the surface, his head clasped in his hands. They stood quietly, waiting. A moment later, Mr. Kamiya entered, his grin eager. "What did they say?" Three pairs of sad eyes met his, and he slumped into himself, mirroring his son's posture. "That bad?"

Tai's head sank back down against the wooden table, hitting hit with a loud thud. His arms dangled lifelessly at his sides. Kari looked at her father sadly. "He drank mom's shake without a word." His father made a noise that sounded like 'eesh', and grimaced. His wife slapped him playfully on the arm, but turned her concerned frown back to her son. 

"I wish that there was something we could do." His parents sat down at the table with them, ignoring the beeping from the microwave as the food inside finished cooking, and the constant drone of the television set his father had left on. The four of them sat that way for several minutes, forming a soundless web of support. Tai finally looked up, his eyes watery and sad.

"How can two people have gone through sixteen years of living with him, and not be aware of what a wonderful person he is? They're completely oblivious to the fact that their son has turned into this great, intelligent, funny guy. He's popular, loyal, trusting. He'll stick by his friends to the bitter end, but they don't even seem to realize that he's human."

His mother laid her hand gently on his arm, while his father leaned back in his chair. "Son, it's time that I share with you and your sister an important fact of life. This is something you'll want to remember for many years, because it holds true. It's one of the longest standing factoids, and has been proven throughout the ages."

Tai gave him a weak grin. "Just spit it out, Dad. No one at this table is getting any younger." His father chuckled.

"It's simply this: too many damn people in this world are childish, petulant, selfish, overbearing, simple-minded freaks with too little brain power and heart, and too much time on their hands. They won't ever change, you can't bring them around. And it is those people that will make your life a living hell, until you learn that you can't change them, you can only live your life, and hope that they don't find more people like themselves to stop you."

"That was good, honey." Mrs. Kamiya smiled across the table, moving her hand from Tai's arm to her husbands. Tai looked at them, then at his sister, and rolled his eyes. "Why don't you go call Matt, dear, and see if you he can come over. I'm sure that you'd like someone more than your parents to listen to your love problems."

"Thanks, mom." He stood up from the table, and left the room. In his father's study, he picked up the cordless, punched in the familiar number, and waited. 

"Hello?" 

"Hey, Matt. Can you come over? I bought a new CD. It's that group that you said you liked."

"Which one? Never mind. Tell me when I get there. Should I pick up anything on my way over?"

Tai smiled. "Ken, if you would. It's time for another planning session. And ice cream, if you would. I'll pay you back when you get here."

"Sure thing, Kamiya. Make the popcorn, and we'll be over." The phone clicked, and Tai hung up. He was glad that Matt had accepted his friendship with the genius so well. He had been worried, with the amount of time that he'd been spending without the blonde, that Matt would think he'd been replaced. Of course, that didn't mean that Matt accepted it. He simply said nothing, and acted as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

Putting the phone back in its cradle, he exited the little office, walking back to join his family at the table. He sat back down, noting that his mother had moved next to his father. They were looking over a magazine while Kari did her homework. They spoke in low murmurs, smiling up at him when they realized that he was watching. He shrugged, turning to stare at a cupboard.

He had never realized how much he took his family for granted before. They had supported him all of his life, looking to him to be a role model for his sister, and a good friend to the kids he brought home. They knew he had helped to save the world twice, but they still coddled him at times. He didn't have to do anything to gain their attention, or worry about their approval. They loved him unconditionally, something that he was starting to realize wasn't a given in all parents.

Kari tapped her pencil, and he flicked his eyes her way. She was watching him with a knowing expression, her eyes gentle. He shrugged, raising his eyebrow. "Don't forget the popcorn. Ken likes it with M&M's (which Rae does not own)."

"Thanks." He stood up, and then looked at her suspiciously. "How did you know Ken was coming?"

"Every time you plot the downfall of Davis' parents, or concoct a new plan to get him kicked out of school, you invite Matt and Ken over. Occasionally you'll think of asking one of the others, but it's always the three of you."

He paused for a moment, thinking, and then nodded. She was right. Maybe that's why Matt didn't get jealous, or left out. They always made sure to include him at least once a week, so he wasn't ever pushed to the side. Tai smiled; glad to have that particular worry off his shoulders.

The doorbell rang as he pushed the start button on the microwave. He waved his family back down, and went to answer it himself. He opened the door, and met a satisfied blue gaze. He grinned back reflexively, and nodded at Ken, who stood behind Matt. "I remembered the popcorn."

Matt's grin widened. "I brought something better than popcorn."

"Ken?" Matt shook his head. 

"Something better."

"Ice cream?"

"Hey!" Ken was grinning too hard to pull of his scowl, but he tried to look offended.

"Something better."

"There's only one thing better than ice cream." Matt nodded in agreement, then stepped back. A second later, a muscular form barreled into Tai, sending him crashing into the wall. He didn't have time to protest before two lips were locked solidly with his, their owner desperately running his hands over his body, into his hair, to clasp at the back of his head. He brought his own hands up, and wrapped his arms around Davis' waist, holding on tight in case someone tried to pry them apart.

Getting a clue, and the lack thereof

Matt shut the door behind him and Ken, watching as Davis and Tai meshed lips. He waved at the Kamiya's standing in the hallway. The five of them stood there, waiting for the reunited couple to surface for air. It was a long time coming, and both boys came up breathless, clinging to the other for support. They both ended up on their knees, winded but euphoric.

"Hi." Davis smiled as he gripped the front of Tai's shirt. "Miss me?" In answer, Tai leaned forward and kissed him again. It was short, gentle where the last one had been demanding and desperate. When they broke apart that time, they were both grinning. "I'll take that as a 'yes'."

"Gods, Davis. Don't joke." Tai pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around his back and hugging him tight. His throat was constricted, making his voice hoarse. "Just tell me that you can stay. Please." He felt a tear slide down his face, but ignored it. "Just tell me you won't leave again."

Davis returned his embrace, using his hands in Tai's hair to keep his head on his shoulder. He kissed the tanned neck gently; unable to pull himself out of Tai's arms long enough to kiss him properly. "I'm staying."

Kari squealed, and hugged Matt and Ken, and then her parents. Tai and Davis simple held onto each other, while Matt and Ken took the rest of the Kamiya's into the living room to explain.

The blue-haired genius smiled shyly, uncertain. Matt rolled his eyes, and started. "Davis came home today, after destroying the dean's car at his last school. I guess his parents' warnings were enough for this guy. He sent Davis home, where he arrived shortly after Tai left today." He looked at Ken, who nodded and took over.

"His parents were, to put it kindly, pissed. They told him to get the hell away, stay with his boyfriend, they didn't care. So, Jun is in charge of making sure he gets his stuff and clears it out of his mother's apartment. His father is moving overseas, and they are going to claim that his mental balance is the reason that Davis can't live with him. Davis is unbalanced, that is. He's staying with a family whose son has the same affliction."

Mr. Kamiya shook his head, gripping his wife's hand tight. "I'm glad that he can stay, then. When Tai came home, he made it sound hopeless."

Ken grinned. "It was, until Davis showed up with a letter from his school. The dean said that he'd make sure none of their affiliates took any Motomiya offspring. Ever."

Kari clasped her hands, and then rushed to the phone. "This is so great. I have to call everyone and let them know. Davis is back, and the holder's of courage are reunited."

Matt looked at Ken with a conspiritual wink. "It's almost too sappy, isn't it? It's as bad as some cheap romance movie."

Violet eyes met blue with a teasing gleam. "And you're enjoying every second of it."

The blonde shrugged, but didn't deny it. Kari came back into the room laughing. "I suggest that everyone stay out of the hallway for a while. They're making up for lost time." The phone rang, and she pushed the power button, frustrated at not being able to follow through on mission: gossip.

______________

Tai held Davis' face gently in his tanned hands, staring down into his eyes. They were still kneeling in the hallway, their knees pressed together. "I missed you. Something's not right when you're not here."

The redhead covered Tai's hands with his own, closing his eyes to savor the sensation of his touch. "It's been way too long since I've seen you." Tai's thumb gently rubbed his bottom lip, now swollen from their kisses. "I can't believe that I left without saying goodbye. I was worried. I didn't know how you'd take Ken checking up on you."

"It was better than being on my own to stew about it. I almost hit Matt that first week. If Ken hadn't arrived when he did, I probably would have been starting fights, and kicking ass everyday."

They chuckled, stopping to lean into another kiss. "I was almost becoming worried that my parents would succeed, you know. I didn't know how I could keep it up, and still graduate on time. It would have been worth it to be near you again, but then you'd be at college three years ahead of me, instead of two."

"I would have waited for you. You're worth any amount of time I have to spend." They kissed again.

"Even if it's time spent in jail?" They looked up at Kari, confused. She held out the phone, tears sparkling in her eyes. "It's Mrs. Motomiya. She says that if Davis doesn't get home soon, she'll press charges against you. You're eighteen, and he's still a minor."

Davis sighed, leaning his head against Tai's chest as he gaped at his sister, anger and sorrow reflecting in his gaze. "Sorry. Forgot to mention one small detail. My mother is still an overbearing bitch."


	11. Legalities and formulations

A private detective was placed at the high school, on grounds of protection GOCC GOCC 4 4 2001-10-16T15:56:00Z 2001-10-16T16:10:00Z 4 1849 10541 GOCC 87 21 12945 9.4402 

Legalities and formulations

A private detective was placed at the high school, on grounds of protection. He was actually there to keep a close eye on Davis and Tai, and make sure that they couldn't be alone at any point in time. Each of the digidestined glared at him, and they would often block his way in the halls.

Part of the soccer team caught on, and took to harassing him one day at lunch, claiming that he was a talent scout. They refused to leave him a moment's peace, and that allowed the goggle-boys to meet for quick periods of time. They would exchange a quick kiss, and hold hands until the detective found them again.

By Friday of the second week, the entire group was tired of the effort. Tai and Davis would settle for sitting side-by-side at lunch, and exchanging small talk. They would talk about school and soccer, like old times, as well as the things they'd like to do. 

By the following Monday, Matt was eyeing the detective in a way that made the old man, in his fifties, nervous. Blue eyes would turn to him with a knowing and cold regard. TK and Davis snickered about the old man's apprehension during their morning block. By Wednesday, they had struck on an idea that might work. 

Davis wrote a letter to Tai, and gave it to TK in the morning. He would pass it onto Kari, who would give it to Tai. He would give her his note, and she'd pass it to Matt, who gave it to Mimi, who would hand it off to Tai, who she shared a class with the next hour. By that afternoon, they had exchanged six letters, and the group was again fatigued.

Davis went home, passed his mother without a word, and slammed the door to his room shut, clicking the bolt behind him. The detective followed more slowly, told her that nothing had happened, and left with is fee.

She waited for Jun to come home, then left, not bothering to tell her where she was going. Jun made a phone call, then knocked on Davis' door.

It opened without an exchange of words, and he threw himself into her arms. She held him, tears in her eyes. "It's not fair, Jun. It's just not fair."

He sobbed into the shoulder of her shirt as she rubbed his back. "I know, Davis. Just hold on for a while longer, okay?"

"I don't know if I can. This is killing me. At least when they sent me away, I could do something, instead of sitting around and waiting. We're both miserable. Today, I snapped at him in the halls, and he looked so hurt."

She led him into his room, and sat down with him on the bed. "It will work out, Davis. I promise you. We'll find a way." She rocked him gently, rubbing his arm, and then his back, and then his arm again. "I tell you what. It's only a month until your birthday. Then you're seventeen. You can file for custody of yourself. Or you can ask the Kamiya's to stand up for you."

He leaned up, wiping his nose on his sleeve, his eyes hopeful. Then he shook his head. "Then we'd be almost related, and people would think worse of us than they do."

She smiled, wiping his eyes gently with her thumbs. "Then ask Ken's parents. You've been saying how you'd like to adopt him. Well, that works both ways. His family can adopt you, and you guys can be brothers. They'll let you see Tai, since they let him see Joe."

"That might actually work, Jun." He smiled, biting his bottom lip. "But what if they don't want me?" His eyes were worried. "Our parents didn't want me."

"That's because our parents our both stupid retards. They don't deserve two wonderful children like us. We're special, you and I, Davis. We don't live by normal societal rules, and we don't follow their norms."

"You've been reading my sociology book again, haven't you?" She squeezed his shoulder, and then let him go. "You're a great sister, Jun."

"I know." She gave him a jaunty wave, and left, shutting the door quietly behind her.

____________

"What's next?" Tai looked at Matt and Ken sitting across from him. His eyes were dim, faded and tired.  "He yelled at me today, and I know he feels guilty. I tried to tell him at practice that it was okay, but he walked off before I could say anything."

Ken nodded. "He's been under a lot of strain. His mother started sending him to a shrink. He's gone twice, and he says that the guy's an idiot. He wanted to refuse, but his mother never gives him a chance. Unless she has to drive him someplace, she leaves as soon as he's home and she's spoken with the detective. He keeps surveillance outside their apartment."

"It's a shame, really. He worked so hard to come home." Matt pushed the soda in front of him at Tai. The brunette took a drink without comment, staring off into space. "Of course, there has to be something that we can do."

"Yes, there is." Tai blinked up at Cody, who was holding hands with TK smugly. "I went through my mother's books from law school, and came across something. We'll have to talk to the detective, but it should actually be really easy."

"What?" Tai and Ken looked at him eagerly while Matt struck a casual pose. His eyes gave him away, as they were dilated in excitement. 

Cody smiled, and slipped into the both. TK pulled up a chair. "Since Jun's over eighteen, she can file for custody against neglectful parents. She'll assume custody over her brother as long as they can find somewhere to live. And that doesn't mean your house, Tai. Because the two of you are dating, it would be viewed as a possible conflict."

"We'll work something out. Nothing else has held out." Tai looked at his friends, and then grinned. "Let's get started. What do we do first?"

Suicide and guilt

On Thursday, Davis had found something new to occupy his mind. He had decided, in the spirit of how their relationship began, to create a new project, which he proudly wore down the halls of school. When he reached his locker, he had the pleasure of seeing Tai's jaw drop.

"Like it?" The brunette stared at his shirt, mesmerized by the picture of himself ironed onto the white fabric, and the words 'This boy belongs to me', emblazoned in flames underneath. Davis turned around so he could read the back.

"'Got a problem with that?' Oh, Davis." He sighed, wanting nothing more than to drag the redhead into his arms. For his part, Davis was pleased, both with himself, and Tai's response. "I love it. Where's mine?"

Davis sighed. "Jun thought that that would be pushing it. We're working on a 'safe' version of it." He rolled his eyes, and then stuck his tongue out at the detective. The old man simply looked away, hiding his grin. "I have a plan."

"What?" Tai shut his locker, and leaned against it. 

"I'm going to skip out of practice. Matt said that he'll drive me to the park, and then he'll come back. He'll distract the shadow, while you come meet me."

"Sounds perfect." They looked at each other, dark brown meeting brown in understanding. "I can't believe it's been almost three weeks since we've been alone. I still don't understand why your mother won't give up."

"Because she's a tenacious bitch. It's the Motomiya downfall, you know. We can't admit when we're wrong." He looked apologetically. "On that note, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that you didn't care yesterday."

"I know. It's in the past. We'll worry about our future, okay?" He reached a hand partway out, acknowledgement that he'd rather be touching him that keeping his distance.

Davis leaned against the locker, reaching his hand out to touch Tai's in a quick squeeze. "If it ever gets started."

____________

"Davis!" He looked up from the door, where he was taking his key out. Jun looked frantic, the phone in her hand. "Mom's overdosed. I'm calling the ambulance. Will you please try to get her to throw up?" He dropped his bags on the threshold, and ran to the bathroom where Jun pointed.

He stuck his finger in his mother's mouth, making her cough. She was barely breathing, and her eyes were glazed over. Jun rambled off instructions as she talked to the operator. It was a long fifteen minutes before the paramedics rushed through the door. They followed in Jun's car, and waited in the hospital for four hours before they said she'd live.

Jun left Davis crying in a stiff chair, his knees curled against his chest, his whole body racking with sobs. "Tai?" She waited for affirmation on the other end of the line. "Come to the hospital. It's our mom. Davis is okay, but he needs you. Hurry, please."

The phone went dead, and she sank down beside it, letting her own grief out as nurses and doctors walked by without stopping.

________

Tai showed up in less than twenty minutes, despite the fact that the drive should have taken thirty. He sent Kari to find Jun, and then searched waiting rooms until he found his boyfriend. Ignoring the older woman waiting across the room, he pulled him up and into his arms, sitting back down in the chair with the redhead in his lap. 

He rocked him in silence, holding him tight and letting the tears pour out. Ken showed up an hour later, called by Kari. She ended up escorting Jun to the nurse's station, where one of the orderlies took her to lie down. 

"How is he?" Ken sat down next to the couple, rubbing his friend's back slowly. 

"Asleep, finally. He was even crying in his sleep, at first." He was still rocking his body, his eyes closed as he rested his head against Davis' shoulder. "He took it badly. She'll be okay, but they want to keep her here for counseling."

"You do know what that means, don't you?" Ken looked at him sadly.

"Yeah, I do. She's still his mother, and he loves her. If the choice comes to waiting a year for her safety, he'll do it. He'll choose her over me, because he will always be loyal. It's part of who he is. I accept that. I don't' have a choice. It's part of who he is."

Ken nodded, sinking back against the chair. He pulled an envelope out of his pocket, and held it up. "I stopped by the apartment to see if I should bring anything. I found this on the kitchen table."

It had Tai's name in capital letters on the front. "Open it, please." He kept his arms around Davis.

"'Dear Mr. Kamiya. I regret to inform you of my demise. At this point in time, my son will probably be either devastated, or deliriously happy. Take good care of my son, and his sister if you would. They deserve the best, though it has taken me for too long to see that. I still don't like you, and I blame this whole ordeal with my son on you. However, I do realize that you can offer him a comfort that no one else can. M. Motomiya.'"

Tai closed his eyes, holding his boyfriend a little closer. "Her last ditch effort to make sure that her son knows it's our fault. She's a selfish bitch, and she always will be. I'm glad that she didn't die. Now I can show that to Davis, and she can suffer as we parade our relationship in front of her."

"You know Davis won't do it that way." Ken eyed him, worried by the stony look in his eyes.

"I know. He'll be very polite about it, and introduce me politely, and we may even hold hands in front of her, or we may not.  The first time I say the wrong thing, he'll side with her, and she'll start worming us apart again."

"Yep. She'll get to him the only way that hasn't worked so far."

"Guilt?" They looked in surprise as Davis sat up, pushing against Tai's chest gently. He looked at Ken, and nodded in greeting, then turned to Tai. The brunette opened his mouth to apologize, but Davis cut him off. "You're right, of course. But it won't work. I've been waiting for her to do this for a while. Jun can file for custody of me without contestation."

Tai shook his head. "Don't. Your mother is going to need you right now, whether I want to share you or not. I won't give you up, but I understand that you need to be with her, too." Davis smiled and kissed him, his eyes puffy and blurred. "At least we don't have to worry about that damn detective."

Davis sank back into his arms, letting his arm slip around his neck. Ken looked at them, waved goodbye, and left to find Joe. His own boyfriend was somewhere, working an internship for one of the doctors. It should be about his break time. He passed the room that Jun was sleeping in, and spoke with Kari.

"He's doing okay. He and Tai are going to face his mother together as soon as the doctor approves visitors." 

"That's good." She covered the sleeping redhead up, making sure the blankets were pulled up to her shoulders. "She'll be okay, too. I think that it was luck that Davis arrived home when he did. He and Tai found a spot to be alone, but Davis was worried, and asked him to drive him home."

"She'll pull through. Maybe now everything can be worked out. Davis is determined not to let this change things with Tai, but I think your brother is starting to feel guilty, himself."

"It wouldn't surprise me. If Tai acts like Tai, he'll be the one to withdraw."


	12. Taking a stand

Taking a stand GOCC GOCC 3 4 2001-10-16T16:00:00Z 2001-10-16T16:13:00Z 4 1845 10518 GOCC 87 21 12916 9.4402 

Taking a stand

The next day, Mrs. Motomiya was put in the psychiatric ward, and allowed visitors. She sat by the window with a housecoat around her. Jun went in first, sitting down on the bed beside her mother. She didn't discuss what they talked about, or even if her mother actually spoke. When she was done, she stood up, and left, waving for Davis to have his turn.

"Hi, Mom." He sat down, watching her haggard face turn a little more away from him. Her eyes were empty, staring blankly at the world through the thick glass. She barely blinked; the only sign of life her slow breathing and the ringing of her hands in her lap. "I came by today to visit you. Actually, I've been here all day. I didn't have to go to school, since I haven't been re-enrolled."

No response. He looked up, meeting Tai's gaze. The older teen was standing out of view of his mother, gently watching them. The brunette gave him an encouraging smile, leaning his form against a wall. Davis smiled back, his eyes red-rimmed. He turned again to his mother, who still hadn't moved.

"Jun and I have a place to stay. The Kamiya's were here last night. Jun and I can share a room at their apartment until you get out. The doctor's say it could be a while, so we may lose our place. I tried calling Dad, but he didn't answer his phone." That was a lie. His father had answered, but hung up when he heard his son's voice. Jun was going to try again, later in the day.

He sighed, looking down at his hands. They were clenched tightly in the bed sheets, and he loosened his grip, trying to keep his breathing stable. The urge to cry was still very strong, and he wanted nothing more than to curl into Tai's arms, and sleep as he had the night before. It had been a peaceful night's sleep, once he had passed out from exhaustive crying. Tai had been there in the morning, getting him something to drink and eat without having to be asked. They hadn't spoken about it, or about anything. In fact, the only words spoken between the two teens came from Davis, when he said that he had to speak with his mother.

"What was this going to do, mother? Were you hoping to make me feel guilty? Was it so horrible, having me for a son? I'm sorry, more sorry than you can ever know. I tried so hard." He swallowed, ignoring the tears that were fighting to leak out of the corners of his eyes. "You never noticed. I did everything I could, and for nothing. If this was supposed to make me forgive you for making my life hell, you've failed."

Tai straightened from the wall where he'd posted himself, eyeing him worriedly. He shook his head, settling his watery gaze on his mother's left shoulder.

"Would it have been so bad to tell me that you loved me? Why couldn't you do that? It's not hard. Three words, mother. Three simple words. You're my mother. That should have been easy for you." He watched as Tai approached them. Davis gripped the sheets again, and felt when Tai sat beside him. He reached his hand out, and Davis latched on for support, his words being pulled around the lump in his throat. "I tried so hard to please you."

He was pulled quickly to his feet, Tai's arms wrapping around him as he led him away from his mother. They didn't say a word, simply stood in the hallway outside of her room as Davis sobbed against his boyfriend's shoulder. Ken stood at the other end of the hallway with Mr. Kamiya and Kari, watching as the redhead wept. Kari's eyes were wet with tears of sympathy, and even Mr. Kamiya looked dejected.

_________________

"If you were to stranded on a desert island, what three people would you want with you?" Davis chuckled softly, shaking his head. Tai merely grinned at him merrily, waiting for his answer. It had been six hours since Davis had been in to see his mother, and the brunette was trying to cheer him up.

"Ken, of course. Someone would have to keep us alive." Tai nodded in agreement, his chin in the palm of his hand. He was resting his elbow on a table in the cafeteria. "Cody, because Armadillomon could rescue us as Submarimon. And Matt, for entertainment."

Tai blinked at him, jutting his lower lip out in a pout. He looked away, turning away insulted. "Fine. I see how you are." He sniffed, ducking his head to hide his slight grin. 

"Okay. You can come. I'm sure the other two won't mind having an extra person along." Tai looked back up, raising his eyebrow. "Fine. It can be just the two of us."

"Gosh, that sounds so swell." Tai sighed, letting his eyes rest dreamily on his boyfriend. "We could hunt in the mornings, then spend all afternoon lying indolently in the shade as the world goes on far, far away."

"Our own little fantasy island." Davis reached his hand across the table and entwined his fingers with Tai's. "It does sound fun. Too bad that all the remote islands are inhabited."

"You two planning on running away?" Matt slipped into the chair between them, leaning back casually as he stole the pop Tai had bought for Davis. "Drop a line telling us if you're still alive. Otherwise, have a blast."

"Thank you for your permission, oh stylish one." Davis glared at the blonde who sat drinking his pop casually. Tai pushed his across the table, and the redhead accepted it with a small smile. "What's up?"

Matt shrugged, setting the can on the table. "Nothing much. I just spoke with Jun. She said that things are relatively stable on the front-line. I told her I'd check up on you. She doesn't trust herself to keep from crying yet, and she doesn't want to burden you with it."

Davis sighed, squeezing Tai's hand. "I wish she'd let me help her. Every time I tried to talk to her today, she brushes my concern aside, and tells Tai to take over. Then she disappears. I know she's as upset as I am, but she doesn't want me to know. She keeps playing it cool, as if it's nothing important."

"Kari's been talking with her." Tai reached for his pop, and Davis passed it to him. "She's trying to get through to Yolei's sister. They're friends. So far, though, there's no answer at their house, probably because of school."

"Ah, yes. That wonderful world of academic success and reputation assassination." They looked at Matt with identical expressions of confusion. "Carl was back, having fun as usual. Started in all types of wonderful gossip."

"Nosy little bastard." Tai growled. Davis simply sighed again, his shoulders sagging. "What's he trying to spread this time, besides a bunch of hot air?"

"Before school started, it was that you two had probably gone off to some 'queer colony', where you slept your way through the place together." They rolled their eyes. "Just before lunch, he was talking about how odd it was that the four of you were missing. That's when he started talking about a possible murder-suicide thing, where one of you went off and killed your parents, and then yourself out of grief at being kept apart."

"That's almost too close to home." Davis frowned, his eyes filling with tears as he met Tai's gaze. "Then what happened?"

"Then he was reacquainted with something called 'minding your own business'." He grinned proudly, holding up the bruised knuckles of his right hand. "And then he shut up."

There's a comfort in sleep

Tai watched as Davis slept, his head cushioned by Tai's pillow, his sleeping form curled under his sheets and blankets. They had gone back to the Kamiya residence after visiting hours were over. Jun had gone with Matt back to their apartment to pick up clothes. By the time she returned, her brother was already asleep. 

Kari and Mrs. Kamiya had made dinner for everyone, while Tai had led Davis straight to the bedroom. The redhead had crawled into the top bunk without a word of protest, simply falling asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

The food was cooked by the time Jun arrived, and Matt stayed to eat with them. His father was working late. Ken had gone home from the hospital, promising that he'd visit his best friend the following day. The Kamiya's, Jun, and Matt ate, leaving Davis to sleep. As soon as Tai finished his food, he disappeared into his room with another plate.

He sat the plate on the headboard, and then climbed up beside his sleeping boyfriend. He stretched out beside him slowly, careful not to wake him. He lifted his hand, and let it gently caress his tan cheek, marveling at the way his long lashes brushed gently beneath his eyes.

"Davis?" He whispered it softly, brushing red hair away from the younger teen's face. "Davis. Wake up." He moved his hand down to his shoulder, and shook him gently. He leaned in, and pressed his lips to Davis', moving his hand to cup behind his head.

He felt the lips under his part as his boyfriend responded. He pulled back, watching as dark eyes opened slowly, dreamily. "Hello."

Tai smiled, kissing him softly on the lips before sitting up and away from him. "Hi. I brought food, babe." Davis nodded, rolling into his side, before sitting up also. "Kari made it, so it should be safe."

"Thanks." Their voices were low, as if they didn't want the rest of the world to know that they were there. Tai handed him the plate, and watched as he ate slowly, picking at it. They didn't speak while he ate, simply sat in the silence, enjoying the other's company.

When Davis was done, Tai took the plate from him, and sat it back at the head of the bed. He smiled at the redhead gently, seeing the fatigue and worry still in his eyes. "Go back to sleep, Davis. I'll be in to check on you later."

A tanned hand reached out to him quickly as he moved to the end of the bed. He looked up in surprise at his boyfriend, who was watching him with unfathomable eyes. "Stay. Please." His voice was shaky, his eyes wide with unshed tears. 

Without a word, Tai slipped back up beside him, and lay down. Davis stretched out with him, wrapping his arm around his waist. They held each other, Davis' head resting just below Tai's chin. The younger was asleep in minutes, but Tai stayed alert, rubbing his back. It was only early evening, and he didn't have school in the morning, but there was no place else that he'd rather be, not at a party, not at game. 

He tilted his head to look down, smiling gently at the mess of hair brushing against his chin. The night before, he had held Davis in a stiff chair, wanting nothing more than to ease his sorrow. Now, he was content to lie beside him as he slept, knowing that the world would wait. He listened to the even sound of his breathing, felt each breath against his own throat.

It was, at that point in his life, the best night of his life. He couldn't ask for anything more than to hold the one he loved in his arms as he slept. Waking up in the morning to his boyfriend was going to challenge it.

____________

Kari peeked into the room she shared with her brother, moving softly on the carpet. They were lying together, their arms wrapped tightly, holding each other close even in slumber. She smiled, moving quickly to her dresser, where she pulled out her camera. 

She walked around to the foot of the bed, and climbed partially up. She snapped a picture, capturing the contented expressions of the boys as they slept. She'd have it developed, then framed for them, as a reminder. They were beautiful together, and she hoped that they stayed that way.

Someone coughed, and she looked to the doorway to see Jun and Matt watching. She held up the camera, and jumped quietly to the floor. Matt ushered both females back into the hallway, closing the door softly behind them.

"They deserve their privacy." They nodded, and Kari sat her camera guiltily on a side table. They entered the kitchen, where the elder Kamiya's were standing at the sink, hand-in-hand. "They're both asleep. I don't expect either one to wake up before dawn."

"Thank you, Matt, for everything." The blonde shrugged as Mrs. Kamiya smiled at him gratefully. "You've been great, and we appreciate it." She turned to Jun, and her smile gentled. "I'll help you make a bed in the living room, dear."

Jun nodded. Her eyes were puffy and red, like Davis' had been earlier in the day. She had lost track of the number of times that she had burst into tears throughout the day. "Thank you."

"I have to go." Matt smiled at them all, and let himself out of the apartment. Jun watched him leave, her eyes shadowed. She let Mrs. Kamiya lead her into the living room, where they pulled the cushions off the couch, and pulled out a mattress tucked into it.

They made it into a bed, getting pillows from a cabinet in the hallway. When that was done, they gave her a pajama set to sleep in. She lay down, wrapping her arms around a pillow, and burying her head in the covers. Kari sat with her, rubbing her back wordlessly until she relaxed and fell asleep.


	13. Sharing the same bed

Sharing the same bed GOCC GOCC 3 8 2001-10-18T15:45:00Z 2001-10-24T14:48:00Z 4 1548 8827 GOCC 73 17 10840 9.4402 

Sharing the same bed

"Wake up, sleepy-head." Tai leaned over, waiting patiently for brown eyes to blink up at him. They were both covered beneath the sheets, and he could only assume that Davis had done that at some point in the night. The younger teen had his arms around him, holding him loosely, lovingly. Tai leaned down, and brushed his lips against his cheek. "Come on, love, wake up."

He sighed when there was no response, and rolled over, being careful of the hand beneath his back. The night had passed quickly, leaving him only slightly rested. He had thought about going back to sleep, but the sun streaming through his window seemed to suggest that he get up. He rolled into a sitting position, deciding to leave Davis in bed. The redhead deserved his slumber after having his mother try to kill herself. As quietly as possible, Tai moved to the edge of the bed and climbed down.

Instead of heading straight to the kitchen to find breakfast, as he normally would, he stopped at the edge of the bed. With a gentle hand, he touched the other teen's cheek, smiling when he turned his head in response. "Sleep well, hon." 

The kitchen was empty, and the clock on the microwave read a little past six in the morning. He groaned, leaning against the counter when her realized that it would be at least another hour before anyone else was up. He'd actually have to cook food, since his sister wasn't around to cook for him. He searched through the cupboards, leaving the doors open as he moved around the kitchen. He pulled boxes of cereal onto the counter, placing them so that he could stand back and read the fronts.

"'Corn flakes'. Nope. 'Frosted wheat puffs'. Not in this lifetime. 'Wheat germ flakes'. Gag me. 'Raisin and oatmeal puffs'. Ugh. We have stop mom from doing the shopping. Let's see. Wheat, wheat germ, oatmeal, oat bran, grain puffs." He stepped away from the boxes, and began to sift through the bottom cupboards. After finding multiple cans of spinach and broccoli, he gave up, sitting on the floor in defeat. "I'm going to starve. It's not fair."

"Quit whining, Tai." He looked up at Jun and smiled hopefully. "Yes, I'll make you breakfast. Wake up my brother, and I'll start cooking. There has to be something in this house that's edible."

"Don't count on it. My socks are more edible than the food my mother cooks." She smiled as he left the room, and then turned to clean up the mess he left behind. She was quiet for several minutes, working her way through boxes of food. She had set a pan on the stove in preparation of cooking when she heard soft footsteps in the hall. 

"I like to cook. I used to make breakfast for Davis and I, before our mother woke up. He'd do the dishes before they got up, and she wouldn't know. It worked that way, so he could leave without having to listen to her complain about the mess he made, or the food he ate." 

"She wasn't very nice to either one of you, was she?" Kari sat down at the table, leaning her elbows on the surface. "But you both loved her, and didn't complain, didn't fight back."

"It's hard." Jun pulled eggs out of the refrigerator. "She was our mother. We were raised to be quiet, and listen to everything she said. No argument, no discussion. What mother said went." She cracked the shell, and poured the egg into the pan. "Davis was always really good at twisting her words, and listening to exactly what he wanted to hear. He never really disobeyed her, but he liked to take liberties with her rules."

"Is that why it seems like she was more harsh to him?" Kari asked quietly.

"Yeah. I was the good daughter. I liked the guy that everyone said I should. I dressed in the clothes she picked out. I read and watched what she said I should. I did my chores, and obeyed the rules, and never caused trouble. So, I became the good child, and Davis was the bad one. They were mean to him, constantly degrading him, knocking him down a few notches."

"I never realized that he had it so bad. He always seemed so cocky." Kari stood up, and pulled a spatula out of a drawer. 

"Yeah. That's Davis. He doesn't let things keep him down for long. I used to think that nothing would affect him, and then he started to like guys, and it seemed to trigger something in him. He tried harder in school, concentrated more on his sports and what he said. He's still a bundle of energy, but he's managed to put it to work for him, not against him."

"When did he tell you that he liked guys?" Jun took the spatula, and scrambled the eggs. "I'm assuming that you knew before the dare that he liked Tai."

"Of course. We were at a concert, and I was drooling over Matt, as usual." She spoke simply, with a quiet humor underriding her voice. "I happened to make a comment about how hot he was, and Davis grinned and agreed."

"Oops." Kari laughed. "I can picture it. He had that dreamy expression on his face, as if his mind is lost someplace in the world."

"Exactly, except that I was staring at Matt, and he was staring at a certain brunette that was talking with him. He's liked Tai for quite a while. I think it started when he got over his crush on you, actually. Isn't that about the time that they met?"

Kari nodded, moving to the fridge. "I think so. But that's also the time that he started stalking me, too. Denial?"

"Probably. With Davis, there are times that it's hard to tell."

"Hey, quit knocking Sleeping Beauty." Tai sauntered back in, holding onto the hand of a half-asleep redhead. Davis simply blinked at both females before slumping into a chair, and resting his head on the table. 

"It's too early for this crap."

"What crap?" Jun walked over and ruffled his hair. "I'm cooking breakfast, squirt. Wake up, or I'll let Tai eat your half."

"You wouldn't dare." He looked up, brother glaring at sister. She smiled. "You would." He shook his head, scratched it, and then straightened up. "See, I'm awake."

"Glad to see that you've all gathered at the watering hole." Four pair of eyes blinked in confusion at Mr. Kamiya. "You're all here to eat. Present and accounted for, as it were. Never mind."

Kari sighed. "He's been watching all those old American movies. Western and war movies, with lame and clichéd dialogue."

"You're just jealous because he didn't wait to watch them with you." Tai grinned, settling into the chair beside Davis. He leaned forward. "How are you doing?"

Davis regarded him for a moment, and then shrugged. With a quick glance at Kari, he leaned over, and whispered in Tai's ear. "I have a complaint, though. For some odd reason, I woke up alone, with half the covers gone."

Tai laughed, and then kissed his cheek. "Sorry. I'm not used to sharing my bed."

Jun laughed, Kari's eyes widened, and Mrs. Kamiya could be seen in the doorway with an amused expression on her face. "I'm not even going to ask."

Twenty questions

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" Tai ran his hand softly through Davis' hair. They had moved into the living room after lunch, and were currently lounging on the couch, Tai leaning against the side, and Davis half lying in his lap, his head against Tai's chest. "What would my baby like to do?"

"Your baby wants to sleep, but it's a little too early in the day for a nap." Mrs. Kamiya was cleaning the apartment, an activity that kept her moving from one end of the apartment to the other. Jun and Kari had left for Yolei's place, in the hopes of finding Jun's best friend. So far, they hadn't been able to reach her by telephone. "Why don't you boys go out some place today? Find a park and stroll through it, or go play soccer. Maybe you could visit Ken."

Davis turned and tilted his head so that he could look up at Tai. "I think she wants us out of the apartment." He smiled slightly, his teeth flashing in his tan face. "I think we should run while we have a chance. Otherwise, she might try to put us to work."

"Now that you mention it..." She eyed them speculatively. The brunette shifted on the couch, and Davis sat up.

"We're going to the park. We'll be back in a couple of hours." He pulled the redhead to his feet, and they gathered up their shoes, put them on, and left.

"Glad to see that you're both rejoining the world." She smiled, and then moved on to the next chore. Tai and Davis moved slowly down the hall, then the stairs, and then through the lobby. Davis had his arm wrapped around Tai's waist, and Tai held him securely around the shoulders. A little old lady in the lobby gave them an odd look as they passed by; they both ignored her.

"So, what are we doing?" Tai glanced up and down the street, and started them in the general direction of the park.

Davis shrugged. "I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"I don't really care. Whatever you want to do is fine with me."

"I'm fine with that."

"So? What are we doing?"

"Whatever you want to do, of course."

"Sure. What is that, again?"

"You know, that thing."

"Oh, right."

"Sounds good."

"Sure." Tai chuckled, hugging the redhead closer to his side. "Remember the time we did that at the amusement park?"

"And Kari and the others all stomped off, and left us?"

"Don't forget about Matt."

"Hey, I didn't think it was funny that he threw a pie in my face, and not yours."

"Well, he was my best friend. You can't expect him to side with the person I'm arguing with, can you?"

"No, but that's beside the point. I'm just glad that Ken was there."

"Why? He didn't do anything."

"Exactly. He didn't laugh at me, either, which is what the rest of you did."

"Sorry." Tai frowned, thinking about something. Brown eyes looked up, and regarded him gently.

"Don't be. It was actually pretty funny." They stopped in their tracks, and Davis reached a hand up to touch Tai's cheek. "Smile."

Tai did, leaning down to kiss his boyfriend. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"You know." 

"No, I don't."

"For that?"

"What's that?"

"Think about it."

"I am thinking, and I'm still confused."

"That's because you think too much."

"No, I don't."

"Of course not. And Matt's hair isn't a sign of fascist rule, either."

"What?"

"Never mind."

"What did you say about Matt's hair?" Tai wasn't outraged, just confused.

"Nothing."

"Yes, you did."

"Fine, I did. But I'm not repeating it." Davis grinned and started them walking again.

"Why not?"

"Why not what?"

"Why won't you repeat what you said about his hair?"

"I didn't say anything about his hair, you did."

"No, I..."

"Anyway, I like your hair better."

"Uh...thanks."

"You're welcome."

There was a long silence as they crossed the road, and started toward the commercial center of Odaiba. "You know, I don't think I like this game anymore."

"Why not?"

"Why not what?"

"Why don't you- Man, that's cold."


	14. A visit with the wicked witch? Or is it ...

A visit with the Wicked Witch GOCC GOCC 11 76 2001-10-24T19:52:00Z 2001-10-24T14:48:00Z 2001-10-29T19:59:00Z 4 1895 10806 GOCC 90 21 13270 9.4402 

A visit with the Wicked Witch? Or is it Glinda?

"Hello, Mother." Davis sat down in the chair beside the bed, watching his mother's stony face with a determination of his own. She had been moved to a private room, the tab being split by the Kamiya's and her insurance. There had been an argument, when Davis first suggested it, but Mr. Kamiya had somehow convinced the doctor that it was for the best. They were also footing the bill for round-the-clock supervision, something deemed necessary by Mrs. Kamiya after the suicide attempt.

It was only a week since the attempt, but she hadn't responded to either her children or counseling. Davis and Jun were both scared, but they didn't know what to do. They had been living with the Kamiya's, but both felt awkward. Davis and Tai shared a bed at night, sleeping with a sheet between them at all times at the urging of Jun. "So Mother can't complain about poor moral influences," had been her reasoning.

Tai and Kari returned to school, and Jun and Davis spent their days in their own apartment, sorting through their belongings, packing, and talking with the landlord about the lease. They were both shocked to find that the payment was already two months behind, and they had barely a week left to pay before they were evicted. Given the time span they had, Davis called the rest of the digidestined over to help pack, enlisting their help, and anyone they wanted to bring along. Yolei brought her sister, and Joe managed to drag his brothers with him.

"Jun and I are in the process of moving all our stuff out of the apartment. The landlord said that the payment was already behind, and he couldn't afford to allow us to stay any longer. Mr. Kamiya is going to let us use his place to store a lot of it, and grandma said that she'd hire a moving truck to pick up the furniture and bigger stuff." He gestured to the suitcase he had left by the door. "I brought some of your clothes, a few of your books, and some other things I thought you might like."

He sat back in the chair, clasping his hands and staring at them sadly. He and Jun had visited every day, but she responded to them no better than she did her therapist. There was a knock at the door, and Davis turned to see Tai standing awkwardly in the door. He waved the brunette in, sighing tiredly when his mother shifted a little more away from him.

Tai said nothing, simply kneeled beside his chair, and covered his hands with one of his own. "She still won't speak to me." Brown eyes met brown, and the older reached his free hand up to caress Davis' face gently. "I'm starting to think that she'd get better quicker if I didn't come around."

"I doubt it. I think that you're being here may get her to understand how much you love her. If you left her to herself, she'd be allowed to wallow in her misery, or blame you for abandoning her." The redhead looked away from him, turning his dark gaze back to his mother. "Don't give up, love. It's going to take time, that's all."

"Don't push me into coming here, Tai. I don't like having to sit here day after day, staring at the back of her head, and having to wonder why in the hell she hates me so much." There were tears of both anger and sorrow in his eye, and his hands clenched a little tighter.

"You're stronger that what you're acting right now, Davis. I'm sorry that you're not comfortable like this, but do you think any of us are taking this well? Your sister cries herself to sleep every night, and my parents and Kari stay up until early morning, trying to figure out what to do. Ken is afraid that you're likely to follow her, and all of our friends are worried, because you refuse to talk about this. You complain because she's not talking to her therapist, but you're not doing much better yourself. I realize that you're going through hell right now, and I won't pretend to know exactly what that feels like. All I know is that I hurt because you do, and I don't want to lose you to yourself."

He stood up quickly, letting go of Davis' hand, fighting with the tears that threatened. He turned to the window, wiping at his eyes with harsh swipes, not wanting Davis to see how upset he was. The redhead simply sat in his chair, watching him with wide eyes. With a sigh, Tai turned back around, and forced a smile on his face.

"I'm sorry. Let's not fight, okay? We'll get through this alright." His eyes were quiet, subdued, and Davis simply stared at him, searching his face for something. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

He looked back at his mother. "I think we should give each other a little space-"

"Don't." Tai interrupted, realizing exactly where the conversation was going. "Don't do that, Davis."

"Do what?"

"Don't push me away. If it's what you really want, then that's fine, that's you're choice. But if you're doing this out of guilt, or trying to make my life simpler, don't. Don't do me any favors, Davis. If it's easier on you to see me as only a friend, I'll accept that. Do it for your own sake, not mine, and not your mother's. If the decision doesn't come from you, love, it won't help anything at this point."

"Would you wait for me?" Davis licked his lips, but didn't look up.

"Forever."

"Why?" His voice was strained, slightly hoarse.

The brunette smiled, crossing his arms and leaning back against the window frame. "Don't you know why?" Davis frowned at him for a moment, searching his gaze. Something clicked, and he felt a sharp pain settle in the region of his chest.

"Would I ask if I didn't?" The question game, something they had done on more than one occasion to annoy the rest of their friends, long before they played Mark's version of Truth or Dare.

"Am I supposed to know how your mind thinks?" The first to speak in an actual sentence lost.

"Aren't you the expert?"

"What profession am I in?"

"Aren't you still in high school?"

"How did you know that?"

"How many times have I seen you in uniform?"

"Is this game annoying to you?"

"Do you love me?" Tai paused, hesitating. The grin that had emerged on his face slid into a frown, but he didn't break eye contact.

"Do you want me to?"

"Don't you think it's important?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Isn't it possible that I could love you?"

The brunette looked down at the floor, then back up, seeing the fear and uncertainty on Davis' face. 

"Why won't you say the words?" The redhead was having a hard time keeping his voice steady.

"Because I'm a coward, and the possibility of losing you is too real."

"You're afraid that I'll hurt you?"

"I'm afraid that you'll convince yourself that what we have isn't right. If I don't tell you I love you, if I can keep some tiny part of myself separate from you, then I was thinking that I could live through it. But now, I'm not to sure that the thought of losing you isn't enough to kill me."

Davis didn't respond, choosing instead to look back at his mother. She had turned back toward them, as if listening. Her face was still turned from him, but her shoulders had lost some of their defensive tension. He spoke to Tai, but didn't face him, afraid of what he'd see on his face. "I just want to be with you."

"Your wish is my command." He felt Tai kneel down beside his chair again, his tanned hands resting on the arm. They sat that way for a long while, not touching or speaking, just sitting in the silence and watching his mother, the three of them thinking about what their lives had become.

Maybe we shouldn't have...

"You didn't!" Tai ignored his sister, and moved past her to the fridge. "I was gone for one night!" He pulled out a soda, and popped the top, not answering her verbal barrage. 

She had spent the previous evening at Yolei's house with Jun and the Inoue sisters. Jun was still there, and would be staying there for at least a week. Davis was sleeping in Tai's bed, resting after a long night.

"Tai, talk to me." He flicked his gaze to brown eyes, his brow cocked at an annoyed angle. "Why? Just tell me why it had to be now?"

"Because we need this? I thought that it would be rather obvious." She growled, narrowing her eyes at him dangerously. "Chill, Kari. I knew what I was doing. Once everyone gets used to the idea, it will be fine, better than before, in fact."

"And Mom and Dad? What did they have to say? Or haven't you told them yet?" 

"Told us what?" Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya stood in the doorway. "Or is this about all the noise you two boys were making last night?" His father looked at Tai with an unreadable expression. "If that's the case, then we already know, and we approve."

"Thank you." The brunette nodded at his father, and took a drink. 

"I can't believe that all of you are taking this so calmly. It's a big step, and you all act as if it's nothing." Kari took a moment to glare at each member of her family individually, before resting her gaze on her brother. "And what does Davis think of all this?"

"I thought it was a good idea." The redhead moved past the older Kamiya's, and stumbled his way to the counter, where he leaned sleepily against his boyfriend. Tai wrapped his arm around his shoulder without hesitation. 

"And now?"  He shrugged, snuggling closer to the brunette's side. 

"I still like it." She rolled her eyes, and sat down heavily in a chair. 

"I give. If you're both determined to go forward this way, I guess that I owe you my support." She held up a hand when her brother opened his mouth. "You have my support, I just didn't want either of you to be jumping hastily into something that you couldn't handle."

"We'll be okay, Kari. Hey, you can even spend the weekends with us." Tai smiled at his sister, forgiving her quickly for doubting him. "The landlord said that we could start moving in by Monday."

"That's cool." She grinned suddenly, her eyes sparkling. "The gang's going to love it when you ask them to help you move all that stuff back into the apartment." Tai frowned, biting his lip. He looked down, expecting to see a hesitation of some sort in Davis' eyes. Instead, the lids over his eyes were closed, and he was snoring lightly against his side.

"Don't move!" His sister ran down the hall, and came back with her camera. With a grin, she snapped the picture, and sighed. "That is so sweet."

"Help?"  With a careful movement, he turned so that Davis was in front of him, and then moved his other arm around to support his waist when the redhead threatened to slip down. His father moved to his side, and helped him support the boy's weight. 

"What time did you two finish packing?" Mrs. Kamiya moved out of the way as they moved toward Tai's room. 

"About four." She glanced at the clock, surprised to see that it was only nine in the morning. "And, yes, I'm up early. I couldn't sleep." She nodded, moving to sit down with her daughter. Father and son made it to the bedroom, and sat the redhead down on the bottom bunk. "Thanks." He covered his sleeping boyfriend gently, wrapping him gently into the warm blankets.

"No problem. Maybe you should go back to sleep, too." He nodded distractedly, watching the rise and fall of Davis' breathing with an intent expression. His father moved to leave, but stopped in the doorway. "What are you going to do about the rent?"

"I called Mr. Ishida, and he said that they have an opening at the station. Basically, he'll create a position for me because I'm his son's best friend. It'll be after school, until about nine, and then for ten hours on the weekends. I'll only work Thursdays and Fridays. The landlord said that he'd work something out for my income, and would waver the deposit for now, but up the rent for the firsts six months to cover for it."

"That's good. I'm glad to see that you've go it worked out. Sleep well, son."  Mr. Kamiy closed the door behind him, leaving his son in the dim light of morning that stretched through the window.

A tan hand reached out, and brushed away the auburn tendril that hung softly over Davis' face. He smiled when Davis mumbled in his sleep. "Hey, beautiful. The world's going to be okay, isn't it?" He crawled over the sleeping form, and stretched out on his side. "We're going to make this work, babe."

He slipped his arm around the redhead's waist, and rested his head on his chest. His other hand drifted to Davis' hair, playing gently with the locks.

"We're going to be okay, Davis. Everything will work out, and we'll be together. Nothing is going to come between us, love.  The world will bow before us, and we'll fight it together, won't we?"

He gave a sleepy yawn, his voice growing softer as his eyelids drooped, and he settled more comfortably against his boyfriend. 

"We'll fight the world together, and if that doesn't work, we'll move to the digital world, and live there for the rest of our lives. It'll be beautiful. We can find our island, settle into a little hut at the edge of the sea, and ignore the real world." He sighed, picturing it happily as he relaxed fully.

For several moments, there was silence, and then he moved his hand up to cover Davis' heart, feeling the beat through his palm. He smiled in contentment.

"I love you, Davis."


	15. Home is where the heart is

Home is where the heart is GOCC GOCC 3 62 2001-10-29T20:56:00Z 2001-10-29T21:01:00Z 4 1492 8506 GOCC 70 17 10445 9.4402 

Home is where the heart is

"Should I put my stuff in the living room, or your mother's?" Tai dropped in the box in his arms to the floor, and eyed the hallway warily. They'd been moving furniture and boxes for the better part of three hours, and had worked up a sweat, and an appetite. Kari and Jun had gone to get food, and Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya had both had to be elsewhere. Since Kari and Tai had both skipped school, they were the only one out of their group that had been able to help them move. The others would arrive as soon as possible once school was over, but that was still three hours away, at the minimum.

"Why not throw it all in mine?" Davis moved past him, dragging a chair behind him. "Unless you want to have your own bed back?" He paused for only a second, barely long enough to gauge the reaction on his boyfriend's face. Brown eyes flickered up, and watched as he resumed his pulling of the overstuffed recliner.

"If it's cool with you that I invade your room, it's cool with me." Without further discussion, he picked his box back up, and dumped it unceremoniously next to the door, wincing when something glass inside broke. "Oops."

"That sounded bad." Two arms wrapped around his waist, and Tai grinned. 

"Oh well." He turned around, and wove his arms under Davis' pulling them tight together. "I'm sure that it's replaceable." He leaned down and kissed him lightly. "What do you say we take a break, and go find out if the soda in the fridge is cold?"

"Sounds like a plan." Davis let go and backed away, smiling slightly. His face was tired, the result of finding out that his mother was going to soon be in residence with them, as well. The Kamiya's had announced that her insurance had run out that quickly, and they wouldn't be able to afford her stay anymore. The hospital wouldn't keep her, and there was no place else for her to go. Her own mother was too old to be responsible for her. 

Summer would officially start in two more weeks, and Jun, Davis and Tai were all getting jobs. They would work at different times, allowing someone to be in the apartment at all times, while giving them a steady income. "Glad that you agree. Bring me back one, please."

"Excuse me? Since when have I been designated to fetch and carry?" His eyebrow raised in exaggerated affront, and Tai bit back his grin. 

"Since you look so cute with your hair in a barrettes."

"That's not even funny!" Davis crossed his arms, remembering waking up that morning with his hair styled. Kari had run from the room, giggling, with camera in hand. "I can't believe you let her do that to my hair."

"Let her do it? Man, I was the one that suggested it. I was trying to talk her into painting your fingernails shortly before you woke up."

"That is cruel and unusual punishment!"

"Yeah, but you looked so cute." Tai ran his hand playfully through Davis' red hair, letting his fingers graze his cheek gently. "Of course, you look cute all the time."

"Don't try to butter me up. Your turn will come, my friend. Your turn will come."

"Promises, promises." Davis had moved forward, and was inching his hands up Tai's chest. "Tell me, what evil things are you planning?"

"Oh, replacing your aerosol deodorant with hairspray? Or mixing in glue with your shampoo?"

"You are so evil." Tai let the redhead take his hands, holding them out at their sides, fingers entwined. 

"Yeah, but you love me so well." Davis grinned, watching as his boyfriend leaned down.

"You know it, love." He paused, moving his up from Davis' lips. "You do know it, don't you? Because I do." He saw the tears begin to form in Davis' eyes, and frowned. "What's the matter, love?" He wrapped his arms around him, feeling his body trembled.

Within seconds, he could feel hot tears scalding his shoulder as Davis hugged him tightly, squeezing the air out of his lungs. The redhead mumbled something unintelligible, and Tai ran his hand through his hair.

"What was that, love? Calm down, babe. I can't understand you." He rubbed his back, moving his hand in small circles. "Come on, baby, talk to me."

"Why?" 

Tai heard the disbelief and pain in his voice, and didn't hesitate over the question. "Because you're perfect. You're beautiful, and loyal, and fearless. You are one of the most determined and persistent people on the planet, and I love you for it. You don't back down, you don't give up. You stick by everything you believe in, even when the world is falling apart around you."

"You just described yourself. Does that mean that you love me because I'm like you?"

"Hell no! If that were the case, love, we would probably have beaten the shit out of each other several weeks ago, and you'd still be in some god-forsaken boarding school. You fight more that I ever did, and I'm not talking physically. You refuse to be beaten, and you never admit defeat. You could lose battle after battle, and still insist that you'd won the war."

Davis snickered slightly, his tears drying as he pulled back and glared at the brunette. "That's stupidity."

"Oh, love, it's not. It's more than that. Somewhere, somehow, you understand that giving in accomplishes nothing. Even if you know you're losing, you still know that there's always a chance to win, unless you give up. You refuse to say that you've lost until it's over and done with. That's admirable. That's strength, and courage, and everything that you are."

"Then why-"  
  


Tai cut him off by kissing him, pressing his lips firmly against the redhead's. When he pulled back, Davis' were hooded, and he was silent. "Because they have no understanding of what love is. They've never loved anyone but themselves in this life. They haven't the capacity for it, just as some have no capacity for pain. It has nothing to do with you, except how it has affected you. You're so much better than they are, Davis, because you have no limits on your feelings. You care so deeply, and so strongly for people, that you have no concept of how it is to feel nothing."

He held his face in his hands, staring into his eyes intently, ready to answer whatever question came next. There was silence, as brown searched brown, until the redhead finally sighed. He reached his hand up without a word, and gently caressed Tai's cheek, running his thumb along his bottom lip.

"Well, well. Isn't that nice?"

The end

Davis flinched at the sound of his father's voice, his eyes closing tight to block out the peripheral image of the man whose voice had intruded upon them. He felt something warm press against his lips, and realized that it was Tai's mouth. It was gone quickly, just a fleeting kiss, before he felt Tai move to block him from his father.

"You're trespassing. State your business and leave. Or better yet, just leave."

"This apartment belongs to my wife and I. We share the lease."

"Wrong. This apartment is now under my name. It's mine, and you, sir, are not welcome."

"Still interfering where you don't belong? I came for my family."

"That should be simple enough. You don't have a family, so you can leave the same way you came. Empty-handed." He ignored his boyfriend's lack of speech, covering for it by standing between both generations of Motomiya's.

"With my wife hospitalized, my son and daughter belong in my care. You are legally bound to turn the minor over to my custody."

"Maybe you should check with your lawyer, father. Mother gave over her rights to me to the Kamiya's. If you want to be anywhere near me, you have to go through the courts to do it." Davis stepped forward so that he and his boyfriend were shoulder-to-shoulder. "You have no legal standing where me and Jun are concerned."

"Boy, don't you be talking back to me."

"He can talk back to you all he wants. He's on privaty property, with permission of the owner. You are not."

"The police are on their way." Jun stepped past her father, eyeing him warily as she moved to stand beside her brother. 

"Where's Kari?" 

"Calling your parents." Mr. Motomiya glared at them, his eyes glowing with suppressed hate and anger.

"This is not over with. I will have custody of my child."

"Don't bother. By the time you're awarded custody, I'll be eighteen, and it will do you no good."

"Just get out of our life. Walk away, and stay away." Tai's hand gripped Davis', giving and receiving support through that simple touch. "Leave."

______________________________

"That was almost too easy." Jun dropped into the nearest chair with a tired sigh, watching the space where her father had been only moments before. "It's almost anti-climactic, after everything else that's happened today."

"What else has happened?" Tai was standing behind Davis, his arms around him. Davis had his arms looped backwards around Tai's neck.

"I stopped by the hospital, and mother was being picked up by Grandma Motomiya. It seems that she'd rather live with her mother-in-law than her children."

"One less financial burden on all of us." Davis leaned back against Tai, letting the brunette support most of their combined weight. "Now we don't have to worry about being babysitters."  
  


"That's a mean thing to say about your mother, Davis." Tai rebuked him softly, leaning back against the wall.

"But true." Jun closed her eyes, setting the chair into a rocking motion with her foot. "I can't believe that it was this easy."

"You call this easy? It's been the hardest five months of my life, personally." 

"Cry me a river, Tai."

"I can't believe that you just said that to your boyfriend." Kari glanced over them from the doorway. 

"You didn't really call the police, did you?"

She looked at her brother, and shook her head. "No. I did call our parents, though. I was still on the phone when he left, so they won't be running this way, don't worry."

"Thanks." Tai closed his eyes,  resting his chin on Davis' shoulder. "Tired, love?"

"Unbelievably. Just a few minutes ago, I was ready to tackle the world."

"Don't worry, Davis. The world will still need tackling after you've rested. It's got a lot of battles to fight yet, and it doesn't necessarily have to fight them today." 

"Actually, I don't have to fight them at all."

There was a pause and Tai frowned. "What does that mean, babe?"

"It means that I'm going to sit back, and let you wage war for a while. I'm too damn tired to kick ass today."


End file.
